Be Careful What You Wish For.....
by Jodie
Summary: Buffy and Angel are destined to be together. But the path of true love is never easy.


  
Title: Be Careful What You Wish For...  
  
Author: Jodie.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of the Buffyverse do not belong to me, I'm not profiting from this in any way, and I promise to return them when I'm done.  
  
Rating: Some swearing, some violence, so let's say MA (15+).   
  
Author's Notes: This idea started out having nothing to do with Buffy or Angel or anything related to them, but then I thought of them, and thought they might want to have a dip in the pool, so... here it is.  
  
Summary: Pairing is B/A. They're destined to be together. Or are they? How cruel can I be..................  
  
Dedication: To Si, whose ideas and feedback help to file away the rough edges, not to mention his invaluable help with dialogue which has bordered on plagiarism on my part. In fact, I should probably put him down as co-author. Thanks for 'meddling'.  
  
Feedback: Yes, but please be nice, this is my first fic. Constructive criticism is welcome, but I'd appreciate it if you took special note of my low flame tolerance. Thanks. Email to:   
rudderford10@bigpond.com  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall recieve.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1.  
  
Buffy's Kitchen  
  
We sit next to each other in uncomfortable silence, our arms almost touching. I try to think of something to say to break the ice, when it hits me: literally, and in the face before sliding down into my lap. "For your sake, I hope that was an accident." Looking across at him, I see a mischevious grin playing on his lips. He scoops more egg onto his fork and flicks it at me. I note how less broody he's become.  
"Nope", he says without even looking at me. Abruptly, I stand, my chair scraping along the floor, and I see him flinch slightly. I stand up behind my chair, reach down onto my plate and grab a hash brown. I turn to face him, and I smile as the hash brown makes a squishing noise as I mash it onto his face. "You realise this means war", he states more than asks, as the potato chunks fall one by one from his nose, his lips, his eyelashes.  
"You started it", I say, then he stands up, a glass of juice in his hand, and I gasp as he reaches around behind me, pulls my shirt away from neck, and pours the juice down my back. "What are you doing?" he picks me up and carries me over to the bench next to the fridge. "Angel, what are you doing?"  
He opens the fridge door and looks inside.  
"Hmm, let's see, what do we have here.... aha!"   
"No, Angel come on."  
"What? It's just a little sauce. You like sauce, don't you? It's your favourite type, too." He unscrews the lid on the bottle, he stands in front of me, blocking my only escape route, and tips the sauce down the front of my top. "How does that feel?" He stands back wearing a smug grin, looking victorious.  
"You are SO gonna regret that!"  
"Really, what makes you so sure?" He returns to the fridge to put the sauce back, and I jump off the bench and reach in under his arm and grab the first thing my hand touches. In one swift movement I have the lid off, and I hold the container, upended above his head. I see his body tense as the custard makes a cap on his hair, then drips down onto his face, his shoulders, his back. "Do you love me?" he grabs my arms and draws me closer to him.  
"What sort of question is that?" I can't help but laugh as the custard drips off his eyebrows, and his nose.  
"Kiss me."  
"What? You must be kidding."  
"Kiss me, come on, you know you want to." His mouth is on my mouth, then on my neck, custard is smeared on my ear, my cheek, my neck, and his mouth moves down to my chest, custard is on my chin, my shirt. I laugh, push him away, but he draws me closer, "Buffy, I love you" he whispers in my ear, and he kisses me. He starts unbuttoning my top.  
"Angel, stop. This isn't how I want to do this. We don't even know yet if we should."  
"What, hot breakfast and custard aren't high on your list of fashion accessories?" He smiles, and that makes me smile, but I can't forget why he's here.  
"You know what I mean. You know how much is at stake here, I just..." I wipe the custard and left over hash brown chunks away from his cheek "When I pictured us doing this, I didn't imagine this." I lift my finger up to eye level and let the food run off. I look into his eyes and I see that he knows what I mean. I see that he feels what I feel; the anticipation, the fear, and the hope that maybe, just maybe... "Come on, we should get going. They'll be waiting for us."   
  
The Magic Shop  
I stand at the front of the shop staring out the window and at the street beyond. I see the people walking past or driving their cars, living their lives, and I wonder what they'd do if they knew. I wonder how the world can keep turning, how the sun can keep rising when... when my world is about to fall to pieces, and the rest of the world with it. As I try to resist the tears that spring to my eyes, I think back to the night before.  
"Buffy, good, you're here. I have some news, here sit down."  
"I'm fine thanks, Giles, and you?" I sit on his couch. " Patrol, you say? Oh, you know, the usual: a handful less evil things wandering-" I know he cares, but he could ask.  
"Tea?"  
I smile inwardly. I should know that tea comes before anything. "Great." I sit and take the tea Giles offers. "So what are we looking at here? Giant reptiles, stone gods, ooh I know, a whole herd of chaos demons, cos we both know they are soooo pretty." I warm to the subject. Perhaps Giles puts something in the tea to cheer people up. Goodness knows I need cheering up.  
"Angel called." Giles sits down.  
"He what?" I stand up.  
"He's on his way now. Drink your tea." He moves forward in his chair.  
"Tea? Angel called, he's on his way out here, and do I want tea? Do you think *maybe* you left something out in the explanation department?"   
"Buffy, I think you should sit down and let me tell you what we know." I sit and pick up my tea.   
"Angel's visit is as the result of a prophecy. He didn't go into detail about how he came upon it, but it involves you and he and.... " At this point Giles looks down and sips at his tea.  
"And what? Giles, I'm stressing out here." Without realising, I move forward to the edge of my seat in anticipation.  
"A baby. Yours and Angel's to be precise. The prophecy refers to the child as the Protector. We're not entirely sure of the child's destiny as such, other than it will play a large role in the end of days fight. It's all a little fuzzy at this point, but Angel is bringing Wesley, Cordelia and somebody named Gunn with him. Hopefully we can translate it in it's entirety and find out exactly what part everybody plays in this."  
"Wait on. Are you telling me that I'm going to have a baby, with Angel, and it's going to save the world? Well, aside from stealing my thunder, I'm so glad someone consulted me. Again."  
"Again? What do you mean?"  
By now we're both standing. I'm unsure of what to do so I move towards the kitchen. Should I sit down, do I want to sit down, I just want to run, what does this mean? "Well it's just like being told I'm the chosen one all over again. This is your destiny, you have no choice, you weren't consulted and you never will be, thanks for coming." I sigh and lean against the bench top. "How long before they get here?" Giles clears the coffee table and walks to the kitchen.  
"It shouldn't be more than an hour now. They're coming directly here. I don't know where they'll stay. I haven't even thought that far ahead. I'm sure we'll work something out though." Giles continues to ramble, trying to take the edge off, but soon I can't even hear what he's saying. My head is reeling and all I can think is that I'm going to see him again. After everything that's happened, he's coming back here with the possibility of forever; with the possibility that we're destined to be together, forever.   
When they arrive, Wesley and Angel give us the rundown on what they know, excited and apprehensive at the same time. Angel offers to walk me home so we can talk, and we stay up until four in the morning. "I wasn't sure what kind of reception I'd receive when we got here." We've talked about everything but why he's here.   
"I'm not sure how I feel about this yet, it hasn't really sunken in. To be honest, it's something I've always hoped for, especially on my darkest days." I can't believe how comfortable I feel being honest with him, even after all this time.  
"What about Riley? I thought things were good between you two. I thought you could trust him." There's no bitterness in his voice when he says this, but he makes his point.  
"Riley left me. And he was never you." I look in his eyes and see what I feel reflected back to me, so I continue. "He never understood me the way you do. He tried, but... Riley needs someone who needs him, and I just didn't. Not the way he needed me to." We fall asleep on the couch, and I can't believe how good it feels to wake up in his arms.  
"How are you?" Willow's voice drags me back to the present. "I know this can't be easy, and you seem to be holding up, but then, you always do. Hold up, that is. It's just with everything that's happened, Dawn, your mum, Riley... it's a lot to deal with all at once. Plus this new information that's come to light."  
I just look at Willow, not knowing what to say, how to respond. I want to hug her and tell her how much her friendship means to me. I want to tell her that I couldn't have come this far without her. I need her to know that, but I know that if I do I'll break down, and if that happens, I won't be able to go through with this. If I let it out, I don't think I'll be able to find the strength to do what I have to do. So I just say, "I'm okay. How's the research going? Do we know anymore?"  
"Well, we've been up most of the night, and I think we got through all of Giles' reference books, and then some. But nothing new there. As you know, most of the Gypsy ways were lost a long time ago, and not a lot of it was ever written down to start with, just passed on from generation to generation. Cordelia found a really cool website, though. She's really come a long way with using the net. But," she adds quickly as I put on a hopeful expression, "Giles said he and Wesley have made a small breakthrough. He didn't say what, just that he wanted to wait until you got here to tell us."  
"Well, let's get to it then." I'm nervous as Giles gives us the run down. I shouldn't be, though. I already know most of what he tells me. I guess I was just holding onto straws, hoping there was some other way...  
"So, that's it. We can remove the clause from Angel's curse, but not without removing the curse itself. And if we don't remove the clause, then... well, you know."  
"Giles, it's okay, you can say it. If we don't remove the clause then Angel and I can't... well, okay, you don't have to say it. But I still don't get the part about us having a baby. I mean, I know it's supposed be like the 'Protector' and all that, but Angel's a vampire. Vampire's can't have children. Not the human way, anyway." Poor Giles. I imagine him as a physical education teacher, standing in front of a class full of hormone-ravaged teenagers, trying to explain the birds and the bees. I nearly laugh, but think better of it.  
"Using some of Jenny's old notes, Wesley and I were able to roughly translate a section of the prophecy. It would seem that once the clause has been removed, and Angel has been re-cursed, his humanity will be restored, but he'll retain his vampire strength. It's not clear exactly how. However, there's one part that we haven't been able to fully translate."  
"We're having a difference of opinion on what one particular word means," Wesley adds. "I think that until we know more, we shouldn't... well, you shouldn't, do anything."  
"So, how long do you think it will be until you find out?" I stand up and move over to where Giles is standing. "I mean, how much longer is this going to go on for? You've been here all night, going through books, surfing the net, you can't expect me to believe that you're stuck on *one* word."  
"Buffy, we're doing the best we can." Wesley stands and takes his place at Giles' side. "We do still have a few more resources to call upon, but there's only so much we can do."  
"ONE WORD, Wesley, how hard can it be to translate one simple word? What's the problem, what can't you agree on? How many meanings can one word have?" I pace up and down, I can feel my stomach turning. I know I'm being unreasonable, but my mind is a mix of fear, hopeful longing and not a little embarrassment.  
"Buffy," Angel is at my side.  
"I'm sorry, I just... I'm sorry. I know you guys are doing your best, you've given up your time to help, dropped everything to be here. I just, I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. Could you just give me a time frame? A day, a week?" I feel tired. I've hardly slept, I can't eat. Why can't these prophecies just for once be written in English? Or at least a translatable language?  
"We have to contact the Council, and Cordelia still has some more resources to explore, but we should have a better idea in an hour or so of how long this could take. In the meantime, why don't you and Angel train out the back. I realise it won't make a shred of difference with the prophecy, but it may help you feel a bit better: release some tension, at least."   
"Okay, Giles. Training it is."   
  
  
CHAPTER 2.  
  
"So what did they say? Do they know what pomander means?" Cordelia listened in as Giles spoke to a representative of the Council about the prophecy, while still trying to find whatever information she could on the net.  
"Considering a pomander is a scented ball, it didn't come up in conversation. However, the meaning of Peranda was discussed, and I'm afraid they claim to know no more than we do. Which doesn't necessarily mean they don't and it wouldn't be the first time they've witheld information." The lack of sleep and frustration at the situation shows on Giles' face. Gunn has long ago fallen asleep on the table, and Xander and Anya have been sent out for breakfast. Wesley rubs the bridge of his nose, not unlike Giles is known to do from time to time, while Willow and Tara talk quietly between themselves.  
"Where does that leave us then? What's our next step?" Standing from his seat, Wesley moves towards the back of shop.  
"Well, I don't think telling Buffy and Angel would be wise right now."  
"And if they ask?"  
"We tell them we're waiting to hear back from the Council. Don't look at me like that Wesley, I don't like lying to them anymore than you do, but considering Buffy's state of mind, I think it would be best. At least until we've explored more options."  
"What options would they be? I think we need to be realistic here Rupert; we've explored every possible avenue we can and we've come up against a brick wall every time. From here on we'll be guessing, and I think it's time we made an executive decision on the matter and moved forward with it. Given Buffy's *and* Angel's state of mind, I think that would be best rather than leaving them both in limbo."  
"There's something we'd like to try first." Willow and Tara step forward.  
"You're thinking of some kind of spell, am I right?" Giles' face is a mixture of hope and scepticism.  
"Yeah, we were thinking about a truth spell, for the Council, but we'd need to actually be in the room with them for it to work. So.."  
"I appreciate where you're going with this Willow, but we don't have the time or the resources to be travelling over to England right now. Especially if we can't guarantee that it would be a fruitful exercise."   
"No, Wesley, actually we were thinking of... well, something a little more complicated than that. If you can hold Buffy and Angel at bay for a couple of hours, we want to test out a theory." The excitement was almost too hard for Tara to contain.  
"A theory sounds like a bit of a long shot, and I'm not sure we have hours to spare."  
"Well, considering we've exhausted all other options, as you yourself said, I don't see the harm. What sort of spell were you thinking of?" Giles asked, turning towards the duo.  
"We'd rather not say, not until we've tried it out first. But don't worry, we'll be careful. It's something we've been thinking about doing for awhile now, and well, we think we're ready."  
"I don't want you putting yourselves in danger, and I'm not sure I can condone this without knowing what it is you're doing. I really would feel better if you told me." Giles had moved around to the opposite side of the table to the girls, and by the time he turned back around to face them, Willow and Tara had already left.  
"I hope they know what they're doing."  
  
On the street  
  
"Don't you think it's strange how every time there's a prophecy, it's never been heard of before, and no one knows anything about it? What's the point in having a prophecy at all if people can't use it?" Anya asks Xander as they walk back to the Magic Shop. "And how do we know this one is genuine anyway? If we believed everything we were told about the dark side, earth would be overrun with undefeatable demons with 'powers unlike any other'."  
"Yeah but this isn't exactly demons talking big, this is an ancient text, and it's pretty specific about who it involves. Don't get me wrong, I find it hard to believe that Buffy and dead boy are meant to live happily ever after, but I don't think this is something we should ignore." They round the corner towards the Magic Shop just in time to see Willow and Tara leave and head off in the opposite direction to them.  
"But, if it's a hoax, Angelus will be released again and Buffy will have to kill him again, and we'll have to cope with her mood swings and ............ she'll cry ....... a lot."  
  
Inside the Magic Shop  
  
"So they didn't tell you what they were going to do? Well, I guess they know what they're doing." Xander puts the food on the table and the six of them, all now awake sit down to eat. A short time later Buffy and Angel emerge from the training room and join them. The next hour is spent catching up and it isn't long before they all feel like they've spent no time apart, with Gunn fitting in like one of the crowd.  
"Aaaatchooo!"   
"Bless you, Xander. Xander? What are you looking at?" At Anya's question everyone at the table looks up.  
"Wow Giles, that's cool. When did you get the new lights installed? And how do you get them to move around in a figure eight pattern?"  
"Ah, they're not mine." Giles looks puzzled.  
"Then what..." Before Gunn can finish his question the lights form into eight separate groups. "Oh boy." Simultaneously the groups flash in a brilliance of light, and eight figures appear in a circle on the floor midway between the Scoobies and the steps leading to the front door. "Giles? Wes? Friends of yours?" Gunn is the only one who's managed to find his voice in amongst a group of stunned people all staring at the eight figures dressed in tweed.   
  
Tara and Willow's Room  
  
"Oh my gosh, Tara, it worked! It really worked, I can't believe it! We have to get back to the shop and tell Buffy and Angel."  
  
The Magic Shop  
  
"Where are they? We know they're here. And you two! You have a lot to answer for, sending those witches after us. The Council will not tolerate such insolence, especially from a pair of undisciplined outcasts like you!" The Council member spits his disgust at the ex-watcher's, before he takes in his surroundings. "Well Giles, Wyndham-Price, where are they?" He asks, returning his attention to his former employees.  
"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Charles, and I certainly don't appreciate you turning up here unannounced barking demands and accusations. Especially when you didn't even knock first." Buffy notices the spark of recognition flash through Giles' eyes as he takes a defensive stance and tries to stall the uninvited guests.  
"The witches, Giles. You sent those two obvious amateurs to interrogate us after I specifically told you we know *nothing* about this stupid prophecy!" Turning to Buffy, he continues his tirade. "It was for your own good. But you've never been able to accept that, have you, that we know best? That prophecy was written by a wannabe prophet who claimed to be the medium for Nostradamus himself! Indeed, the man was a lunatic. There is absolutely nothing to suggest there's any credence to his writings, nothing to back up the nonsense he claimed as prophecy."   
"I don't doubt your knowledge, just your refusal to share it and allow us to come to our own conclusions," Buffy breaks in. "After all, we're on the front line, not you."  
By this time his attention is turned on the group as a whole. They all keep quiet, sensing the irate Council member is about to spill the goods. And spill, he does. When he's finished, not even Gunn can utter a word. As if on cue, Willow and Tara burst through the door and stop short at what's in front of them.   
  
"Oops."  
  
  
CHAPTER 3.  
  
  
"Contain them," the spokesman for the uninvited guests commands.   
"I don't think that will be happening any time soon." Buffy steps forward, but before she can put herself between her friends and the Council representatives, a flash of light shoots from one of the Watcher's hands, hitting the two witches. They slowly fade. Willow looks to Buffy, fear on her face whilst Tara reaches out a hand to her lover in support.  
The Slayer permits herself only a few seconds of shock before she moves forward to confront the men grouped together, as though safety from a threatened slayer is in numbers of eight. "If you harm them........." she starts ominously.  
"You are in no position to make threats or demands, young lady. We have your friends as insurance against you attempting to fulfil this foolish prophecy. They will be returned unharmed, I assure you, after the week has elapsed, by which time the event will have expired." With as little warning as their arrival, the eight Council members dissipate.  
"Wait!" Buffy shouts at the vanishing forms, her voice almost a plea.  
"It's no use, Buffy, they're gone." Giles sits down at the large table the gang use for their research.  
"I can see that, thank you," Buffy is angry. She doesn't like being surprised or helpless, yet she has felt both twice now in the same number of days. "I guess they were scared off by your and Wesley's threatening behaviour," she spits sarcastically.  
"Threats would have been all we could have done, and empty ones at that," Wesley defends them both.  
"They were astral projections, Buffy. Their bodies had no form here." Giles explains.  
"It was an impressive show of power; to project from across the ocean and cast a spell to drag Willow and Tara back with them............"  
"Excuse me, guys. I'm sorry to interrupt your Watcher fest, but how do we get them back?"  
Wesley looks to Giles. He would make a lousy poker player, Buffy thinks as she reads in his expression their lack of options. Giles only makes matters worst. "The only people capable of projection have been taken from us, and they're probably no where near as competent," he adds.  
"But you were on the Council, you must know how to do that, too. Giles, come on, give me something to work with. We can't just sit here and do nothing."  
"The Council itself consists of the eight people who were just here. My capacity was as a watcher only. We did quite extensive work with spells, but nothing to do with astral projection."   
"Besides," Wesley adds. "We have the prophecy to think of. It is too important to ignore." He steps back slightly at the glare from Buffy.  
"As I see it," Xander butts in, "we have two choices: we can ignore the prophecy and save Willow and Tara, or go through with it and save the world, but lose our friends in the process. Well, colour me selfish, but I say we try the former. I owe the world no favours."   
"I'm not going to rule out doing both yet. Come on Angel, we have to get to Tara and Willow's apartment and figure out how to do this."  
"Buffy, don't forsake the larger picture for something personal." Wesley appeals.  
"She's right, Wesley. We have to at least try something." Giles concedes. He knows too well that he cannot easily change his pupil's mind once it is set on something. He tails Angel and the Slayer to the door.  
"I'm coming with you then." Wesley picks up his coat. "We're all in this together."  
"The rest of you stay here. We'll be in contact as soon as we know something." Buffy instructs her friends. With that the two ex-watchers leave with Buffy and Angel for the apartment.   
They take Giles' car. Buffy leans forward, her arms resting between the two front seats like a child on a day trip. "Giles, how would the Council know whether we fulfilled the prophecy or not? Why couldn't we go ahead with it and pretend we've just been twiddling our thumbs waiting for them to send Tara and Willow back?"  
"You're not that naive," Giles replies, his tone betraying his impatience. "The Council has a way of knowing these things. It's similar to when a slayer dies; somehow they just know where a new one will be called. I believe they work closely with higher powers, and they play their cards very close to their chest. Our only hope is to rely on their sense of morality."  
"You can't be serious. This is the same Council that left me defenceless and locked in a house with a drugged up vampire, and would have taken Faith home with them to play with........"  
"That's enough, Buffy."  
She sits back in her seat and they continue on in silence until they reach their destination.  
Tara and Willow's Apartment  
They let themselves in with Buffy's spare key. "So what are we looking for, exactly? Books, herbs, a crystal ball...?" she asks whilst leafing through the collection of books spread out on the floor. Angel stands just outside the door, looking in.   
"From what I know, astral projection is more about a certain state of mind than ritual," Giles offers.  
"Here. There's a whole chapter here on the subject. You're right, Giles, 'a higher level of consciousness achieved only when one is in a deep meditative state'. It goes on in depth about how to do it, but it says it takes months, sometimes years of practice. We don't have that long."  
"I hate to say I told you so..."  
"Then don't, Wes." Angel's mobile phone rings. Listening in, the others learn that Cordelia is on the other end.  
"Okay, thanks Cordy. Yep, we'll be there as soon as we can." He puts his phone back in his pocket. "Willow has just projected herself to the magic shop. Apparently she doesn't have much time, so we should get back there, now."  
The Magic Shop  
Bursting through door first Buffy stops short. "Oh my god... what the hell happened here? Is everyone okay?" The shop resembles Kansas after a tornado: books, ornaments, everything that previously stood on shelves, even the shelves themselves, has been thrown on the floor. The table is upended and anyone who did not reach the safety of it in time is strewn across the floor. No one is seriously hurt, however, other than bruises and scratches and wounded pride, but they are all shaken.  
Buffy helps Xander to his feet. "He left a message for you," her White Knight advises, nursing his elbow and nearly stumbling backwards when Buffy releases her support." 'You have been warned.'" he quotes, poorly imitating an English accent.  
Buffy leads her friend to a nearby chair, which miraculously remains intact. "What about Willow, what did she say? Is she okay?" She asks in quick succession whilst kneeling in front of him. There is a desperation in her voice and she wishes Xander would come around quicker. "Xander!"  
He massages his temples and focuses on the blonde girl kneeling at eye level. "They've got her and Tara in separate rooms. She's tied up, but she's not hurt. She said you should fulfil the prophecy and not worry about her and Tara, and she knows Tara feels the same way. She said losing them is a small price to pay for saving the world."   
"Then the leader.........Charles? or whatever his name is turned up and started shooting those fireballs around everywhere. Willow vanished and so did he after telling us to pass on the message." Cordy straightens her clothes after Gunn offers to help her to her feet.  
"Is it always like this around here, or just when Angel comes to town?"   
"Welcome to the Hellmouth, Gunn." Giles says as he helps Gunn put the table upright.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4.  
  
  
"Why do you think the Council is going to all this trouble to stop us from going through with the prophecy? It's pretty obvious they believe it's real, despite their earlier insistence to the contrary, but what do they have to lose in all of this?"  
Xander, Anya, Cordelia and Gunn offer to finish cleaning up the shop while the remaining four go through Willow's books. At Buffy's question Giles stops reading and looks deep in thought.  
"I mean, when do the Council ever intervene on anything that doesn't directly affect them?" Buffy continues. "Even when something does, they rarely do anything about it. Something's going on here, Giles that we don't know about, something bigger than Angel and me getting together and producing a child."  
"Yes, that would be the prophecy." Wesley interjects without looking up.  
She glares at him. "You know what I mean."  
"Yes, you're right. They know more than they're letting on. I wonder if Tara and Willow found out." All eyes are now fixed on Giles. "I'm assuming that when they projected to the Council, they performed the truth spell. If that's the case, Charles and the others would have told them everything they know, they wouldn't have been able to stop themselves. I think that's the real reason they took them, to stop them from telling us what they know." Giles stands up and walks over to where the prophecy has been kept hidden.  
"Quite possibly you're right, Rupert, but you should also consider that the Council doesn't like being undermined. Willow and Tara paid them the greatest disgrace possible. They could just have been very cheesed off."  
"I suppose." Giles removes his glasses and looks over to Wesley and Angel at the table. "But Charles was more than annoyed. He was terrified. I could see it in his eyes. I think that if he was just cheesed off, as you say, taking the girls was overkill. Threatening Buffy and Angel with their deaths just proves further that they have something to hide. If only we could get hold of the Council's copy of the prophecy."   
"Buffy, why don't we work on the astral projection out the back. It'll be easier to concentrate that way; less distraction," Angel suggests.  
"Sure." Picking up Tara and Willow's books, they enter the next room.  
"We have to talk."  
"I know. We haven't really had a chance to process what's been revealed or what's expected of us."  
"I've known for awhile now that the curse would be lifted. Well, that's not entirely true. I've known about my shanshu."  
"Your what?"  
"Shanshu. We came across another prophecy awhile ago that said that when I had atoned for what Angelus did to the world, I would be granted my humanity." Buffy sits on the floor, taking in what Angel tells her. "I imagined that when I got it, I'd come to see you. I hoped it would mean that we could be together. I never thought you would be the one to give it to me."  
"You knew, and you didn't tell me? You didn't think, maybe I'd want to know?"   
Angel sits on the floor facing Buffy. "It didn't change anything Buffy."  
"How can you say that, it changes everything!"  
"Not when I found out, it didn't. At that time I was still the 'vampire with a soul' and there was no time frame on when it would happen. I didn't want to complicate your life, and you were with Riley. Until yesterday, I thought you still were, and I thought you were happy."  
"You should've told me." Buffy opens up a book and starts reading.  
"Buffy-"  
"We have work to do Angel. Let's just get on with it."  
  
A Small, Dark Room somewhere in England.  
  
"That was a very stupid thing you just did. I wouldn't suggest trying it again, or you'll be putting your friends lives in danger." Charles circles around Willow and looks down at her. The wicca's hands and feet are tied to a chair, the only piece of furniture in the room.   
"You wouldn't dare do anything to them. Buffy would kill you." For once, Willow's voice doesn't betray her. She's terrified, but she knows that the fate of the world is more important than her own. In a strange way, she finds comfort knowing that she'll die for the greater good. 'Was that how Buffy always thought', she wonders. She hopes her friends don't try something silly.  
"You underestimate the situation you are in. 'We' won't be doing anything. There are other forces at work who are more than willing do that for us. If the need arises, that is. In the meantime, I suggest you rest. From now on, there will be someone in here with you all the time to make sure you don't try to pull another show like you did just now." With that, he leaves and a clone takes his place, standing directly in front of the prisoner.   
  
Charles' Office.  
  
Charles sits at his desk and picks up the phone. He dials an international number and sips tea from a china cup until someone picks up the other end.  
"Yes, it's me," he responds when prompted. "We have the two girls. No, everything is going according to plan. I wouldn't advise it just yet, no. Don't threaten me. Without us you have nothing. I can just as easily send the witches home and the whole deal will be off. Yes I would. You just remember who you're dealing with."   
  
In the Room where Tara is being held.  
  
"Tara, wake up."  
"What? Willow, is that you?"  
"I don't have much time. There's a guard in my room, I managed to put him into a trance, but I don't know how long it will hold for. I need you to get a message to Buffy." When she's finished explaining, she blows Tara a kiss.  
"I love you." Tara says, but it's too late, Willow has vanished.   
  
The Magic Shop  
  
"We've gone over it twice now, and it mentions nothing about the Council, or anyone outside of Buffy, Angel and their baby." Giles puts the prophecy away and walks back over to the table where Wesley is sitting.   
"I've gone right through the Watcher's Handbook, too, and there's nothing in there either. Not that I really expected that there would be. It doesn't make sense. What could they possibly have to lose by the prophecy being fulfilled? How are you going with the astral projection, Angel?" Wesley addresses his boss as he walks in from the training room where he and Buffy were studying Willow and Tara's books.   
"Pretty good, I think. All we have to do now is work out a spell to get them back" then he vanishes. As the real Angel, along with Buffy, walks into the room, books in hand, they stop in their tracks as Tara appears in front of them facing the front of the shop.  
"Giles, I don't know how long I can do this for without Willow's help, so just listen." Everyone in the room stops what they're doing and turns their attention to Tara. "They have Willow under guard. She said that Charles revealed to her that someone else is involved with the Council. She doesn't know who, just that they want to hurt Buffy and Angel. There's more, about the prophecy. Angel will become human..."  
"Yes, Tara, we know. Charles told us everything before you and Willow returned."  
"He did?"   
"He explained that giving your soul for your own offspring is the ultimate sacrifice: it's how Angel will atone for all the wrongs committed by Angelus." By now Angel and Buffy have joined the others and are facing Tara as she continues to speak.  
"Then you know that you have to go through with it. You have to leave things as they are, stay here and fulfil the prophecy."   
"I can't do that, I can't just leave you and Willow to die, you know that."  
"Then Charles didn't tell you everything. The child is not the protector, it's-" All of a sudden a brilliant flash of light shoots out from Tara's middle, her eyes widen and she disappears only a moment before collapsing to the ground.  
"Tara!" Buffy leaps forward to catch the witch, only to watch her disappear.   
From somewhere above Buffy's head a voice can be heard: "Too late, slayer. You can't save her now. Her soul is lost to her body, and so will the other girl's soul if you don't take heed to my warning."  
"Show your face you gutless pig!" Tears threaten to spill from Buffy's eyes, only Angel's hands around her waist are giving her strength.  
"Temper, temper. All you need to do is be patient and wait 'til the end of the week. Any contact by you or your friend will result in her immediate and permanent removal from the game of life."  
"Game? Is that what this is to you? Charles, show yourself. Charles?" Giles realises he's gone, and hangs his head.  
"Screw this." Buffy walks over to the phone and starts dialling.  
"Buffy, what are you doing?" Xander grabs her by the wrist and slams the receiver down. "You heard what he said, if we go ahead with the prophecy, he'll kill her. Tara's dead, do you want Willow dead too?"  
"We have to follow it through. The bigger picture counts." She looks over at Wesley, who acknowledges her acceptance of the cause "But, first I'm going to get Willow back. There's no way I'm going to sit here and be dictated to by some freakazoid in a tweed suit. No offence, Giles."  
"I don't just wear tweed." He mutters.  
"Fuck the big picture!" Xander cries, pushing the slayer away from the phone. He feels ashamed afterwards. "Buffy, please reconsider."  
"I can't. I'm sorry."  
"Can't or won't? Is sex with Angel worth more than Willow's life?"  
Buffy visibly flinches at the accusation, but steels herself and resumes dialling. "Yes, hello, I need a ticket on the next flight to London."  
"I'm coming with you, Buffy." Angel declares.  
"Make that two tickets."  
  
Buffy's Lounge Room.  
  
Buffy carries her suitcases down the stairs to the lounge room where Angel is sitting on the couch.   
"Um, I don't think you're going to need that much luggage, Buffy."  
"What?" She looks from Angel to her two suitcases, handbag, and backpack. "I'm travelling light." All of a sudden the front door bursts open and Xander stumbles in, nearly tripping over his own feet.  
"Oh good, you're still here. I had a dream, well more of a vision, really. Willow came to me, I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she mouthed out words to me. I think we need to do some more research on this prophecy. Charles didn't tell us everything, and, personal thoughts aside, I think it would be a mistake to go to England right now."  
"Xander, we don't have time for this. There's only four days between now and when the prophecy expires, and we have to save Willow."  
"The baby isn't the protector. Willow wasn't exactly clear, like I said I couldn't hear her, but she kept pointing at her stomach and mouthing the word 'no'. She mouthed your name alot, and shook her head. In fact, she was shaking it so much that if she wasn't an apparition I'd have thought it was going to fall off. I think she was trying to tell me that you shouldn't go after her."  
"Allright, we've got another three and a half hours before the plane leaves, so let's get Giles and Wesley and see if we can find out what's really going on here." With that, they leave Buffy's house and make their way to Giles' house where Wesley and Gunn are his house guests.  
  
  
Giles' Loungeroom  
  
  
Xander, Angel, Giles and Wesley are alternately reading through Giles' and Wesley's books, then referring to the prophecy, and cross-referencing their information with each other. Buffy is pacing back and forth behind the couch, constantly checking her watch.   
"What is the child supposed to protect, exactly?"  
"What do you mean, Angel?" Wesley looks up from his books.  
"We know that he, or she, is supposed to play a big part in the end of days fight, but what exactly is the child supposed to protect?"  
"Maybe it means protect the world, or something." Xander shrugs.  
"No, Angel has a point. The Protector suggests someone who takes more of a passive stance, something less active than fighting to save the world. Xander, what was it Willow was trying to tell you?"  
"She pointed to her stomach and mouthed out 'no'. That's it."  
"Wesley, is there any way that the word for protector could have another meaning?"  
"It wouldn't be the first time." Wesley looks up. "But no, I don't think so in this instance. But I do think Angel could be onto something. I don't believe that the Protector is the child at all. I think it's someone else."  
"Like who?" Buffy has stopped pacing and is listening intently.  
"I'm not sure, really. You're the Slayer, Angel is referred to as the Warrior, so it must be someone else. But I couldn't even begin to guess who. We're lucky Willow came to you when she did, Xander. We need to do alot more research and make alot less assumptions. We also need more material to work with." Wesley starts writing furiously on a piece of paper.  
"So where does that leave us? Our 'use by' date is running out, and we have to go save Willow." Wesley hands his piece of paper to Giles.  
"Do you stock these books at the Magic Shop?" He asks, then turns to Buffy. "I don't think it would be wise to go right now. I'd suggest putting the trip off, at least until this evening. That should give us more time to research. I understand the urgency here, Buffy, we all do. But I think it would be unwise to jump into this blind. We need to know more."  
"Wesley's right Buffy. It's less than a day to wait. Oh Gunn, you're up." Giles attention turns to the stairs.  
"Yeah, all this research doesn't make for ideal sleeping conditions. What are you looking for? Is there something I can do?"   
"Yes, actually, you could run down to the shop for me, and pick up these books. Here are the keys. Xander, why don't you go with him, show him the way." Giles hands Gunn the paper and the keys, and he and Xander head out the door. "I think it's time we put all of this information together and see what we have." He leaves the table and heads to the storage room under the stairs. Angel also gets up from the table and heads over to Buffy who is on the phone changing the tickets. Once she's put the phone down, she turns to Angel and wraps her arms around him.   
"Don't worry, we'll get her back."  
"I know, I just hate the waiting. I want to get over there and kick some Council butt. And, I want to find out who else is involved in this." Giles returns with a whiteboard, sets it up and starts compiling all of the information they have gathered. "I can't just sit around and do nothing. I'm going to go home to get some gear, then I'm going on patrol. Feel like coming with?"  
"Yep." Turning to the others, Angel says, "We'll see you in a couple of hours."  
  
  
Offices of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"Yes Chuck, I understand. We'll send someone over right now." Lindsey hangs up the phone, and dials an internal number. "It's time to execute our version of the prophecy. Yes, now! Send them to the Summer's house."   
  
CHAPTER 5.  
"Right. We finally found the true meaning of that word that had us at loggerheads. We know the roles that Buffy and Angel will play in this. We know that their child will be the difference between winning and losing the end of days fight. We do not know who the Protector is, but we do know that he or she is meant to protect the child. In what capacity though, we don't know, and we still don't know who the Council is working with." Giles is standing beside the whiteboard, pen in hand. Upon finishing his speech, he turns back to the table, waiting for a response, when Gunn and Xander return, books in hand.  
"Ah, perfect timing. Thank you, Gunn." Wesley sets to work reading through books, hoping they'll tell him something they don't already know.   
"Where are Buffy and Angel?" Xander asks, handing his stack of books to Giles who has returned to the table.  
"Thank you. They're out patrolling."  
"I might join them." Gunn says. "Hands on is more my thing."  
"Buffy usually follows the same route. How long have they been gone, Giles?"  
"About half an hour. Not long after you left, actually."  
"I can take you around until you find them if you like? I'm not really looking forward to more research. Not just now, anyway."  
"Thanks, Xander. Let's go."  
At the exit of one of Sunnydale's many Cemeteries.  
Xander leads Gunn out of the cemetery. "I don't get it. We've been through all of the cemeteries in town, and not a sign of them. Not even a pile of dust." Xander looks around.  
"What else could they be do-...... you don't think they'd... you know?"  
"Oh, man, I hope not. No. No, they wouldn't." The two look at each other. "Buffy's house is this way."  
"Let's go." They both break into a sprint.  
Buffy's House.  
Xander and Gunn stop short at Buffy's porch, where they see the front door is wide open.  
"Something stinks here."  
"It wasn't me."   
"I didn't mean literally." Gunn steps up onto the porch and peers through the door. "Does Buffy always leave her front door open?" He pulls a knife from the back of his pants.  
"Not as a habit, no." Gunn takes his mobile phone from his pocket and hands it to Xander.  
"Call Wesley and stay here. I'm gonna check inside." Gunn steps across the threshold, taking in his surroundings. He moves to his left, sees nothing and turns around heading to the right of the staircase. He moves through to the kitchen where he sees Buffy is sitting on a man's back with both of his arms pinned behind him, and Angel is wearing his game face with a man pushed up against the wall.   
"You will talk," Buffy lifts one of his arms to a level it's not designed to go. He screams in agony, "or I will be up for a charge of grievous bodily harm." Buffy leans down and threatens her captive.  
"Screw you, bitch. You'll have to kill me before I tell you anything-OW!"  
"That can be arranged."  
"I see you have company. I'd offer to help but it looks like you have everything under control."   
"Gunn, behind you." He spins around to see a man clad fully in black approach him, his hands in his pockets.   
"Nice work. You two really do make a good team, don't you." The intruder states, looking past Gunn.  
"Who are you?" Gunn steps forward ready to pounce.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man in black advises. "Your friend, Xander might have something to say about it."   
Buffy tightens her grip on the man on the floor. "Xander?" She looks over at Gunn questioning. The streetfighter confirms her fears. "Bring him back or your goon gets it." She yanks back her victim's head by his hair.  
"Will you never learn, slayer? You are merely a pawn in this game. And so is he." The stranger gestures to his comrade held in the blonde girl's grip. "Kill him if you so choose, it makes no difference. In fact, let me do it for you." He produces a gun and clinically executes each prisoner. The one held by Angel crumples to the floor and Buffy is splattered with blood. "We have what we want, and now we're leaving."   
Angel turns to join Gunn in confronting the intruder. "Lay a finger on me and you'll never get your friend back." The killer warns. He turns to leave.  
"Where is he?" Angel growls. Buffy stands, semi-shocked and grabs onto Angel's arm.  
"Where he belongs; as far away from you and your girlfriend as possible. If you want to see him and your witch-friends alive again, keep your mouths shut and your hands to yourselves until the week is up. We'll be in contact."   
"We can't just let them leave." Angel grabs Buffy's arm as she heads for the door.  
"Wait, Buffy you heard what he said. He just killed two of his own men. If we go after him, he'll kill Xander."  
"So I'm just supposed to sit back while the Council picks off my friends one by one?"  
"I'm not so sure that was the Council. Let's get back to Giles' place and we'll figure it out from there."  
Giles' Loungeroom.  
Giles is pacing the room from wall to wall " I tend to agree with Angel; it probably wasn't the Council: they never that brutal. Not in my experience, anyway."   
"Nor mine. But then the question arises: who is behind this and what do they want with Xander?"  
"I think it was Wolfram and Hart. It's their style, and they had the scent."  
"Scent? Man, you should be on the dog squad. You can really smell that stuff? That's cool. And did you notice that he said witch-friends, as in more than one. I guess he doesn't know about Tara." Angel turns to Buffy who is on the phone.  
  
"Yes, that's right, the door was wide open, so I just left, I didn't go in, I'm calling from a friends' place. No, I didn't see or hear anything, but I didn't want to take any chances. Yes, Buffy Somers. Okay, thank you officer. Yes. Bye." Buffy puts the phone down and Angel leads her over to the couch. They sit down and Angel takes Buffy's hands in his. "The police are sending a patrol car around to the house. That was a real brainwave you had, telling them I thought the place had been robbed. I can't believe he just shot them. I felt him die, Angel. One second he was breathing, and the next he was like a rag doll. I've killed hundreds of demons and vampires, but I've never actually touched a human in that moment between life and death. I feel like I've got his blood on my hands."  
"You know it wasn't your fault. You can't think like that. I know it's hard, but we have to concentrate on what's happening here. Don't let this cloud your thinking, Buffy. A tragedy has happened, but you know full well that there's a bigger picture. One that you and I both have to answer to."   
"I know. But it's not just him, what about Xander? If that guy would kill two of his own men.... " She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder.   
"Why don't you try to get some sleep? We can handle things for a couple of hours."  
"No, Xander and Willow are my responsibility. I have to do what I can to get them back."   
"Hey, we're in this together you know. All of us."  
"I know. I just want to get them back." They both get up and join the others at the table.  
"We have three issues at hand: The first is who is the protector, the second is why did they take Xander, and the third is, removing Angel's curse without putting the world in danger." Giles looks up as Angel and Buffy sit at the table.  
"Put those first two issues together and they become one, Giles. Xander is the protector." All eyes turn to Wesley.  
"Xander? No offence to the guy, but are you sure? I mean, this is Xander we're talking about." Angel asks.  
"I've reviewed the text, several times, and I've found a similar translation for the word for protector, after all. It's 'watcher'. I can see no other reason for them wanting to take him."  
"Xander as a watcher? Well, he does have first hand experience with a slayer, and he's certainly proven himself useful in doing research." Giles shares a look with Buffy.   
"As for your third point, Angel was unknowingly drugged one evening and he turned. We were able to restrain him with a great many chains, but I'd say it's a much safer option than the alternative."  
"Who drugged you?" Buffy asks.  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it some other time." Changing the subject, Angel turns to Gunn and says, "We need to find out where Wolfram and Hart are keeping Xander. Call Kate and see if she can arrange a tap on their phone lines."  
"Sure thing. Hey, Xander's got my phone, can I use yours."  
"What did you just say?" Without waiting for a response, Angel pulls out his phone and dials Gunn's number.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6.  
Angel sweeps a pile of books from the sideboard in a fit of anger. He turns round to find everyone staring at him. The soulful one looks suitably contrite. Giles' expression is a mix of horror and disbelief, as though the act was blasphemous. Angel holds up his mobile phone as if it explains everything. "It just rang out, and then it died altogether." He passes it to Gunn. "Here, try Kate." While the young man is on the mobile, Giles house phone rings.  
"Yes, just a moment." Giles holds the phone out to Buffy. "It's for you."  
"Hello? Yes." Buffy goes quiet as the caller passes on information. She looks at Angel, disbelief written on her face. "Okay...... Thank you. Bye." She replaces the receiver. "The house was empty. They didn't find anything in there at all."  
"That's definitely Wolfram and Hart's style."  
"Angel, who are these people and what is their interest in this?" Giles asks.  
"They're a law firm. They defend demons and other equally desirable clients. As for their interest, that's what I intend to find out." Angel's patience is wearing thin and the strain is beginning to show. "I'm sick of sitting around here waiting for the end of the world. It's time to take some action. We're going to England to get Willow, or we're going to LA to get Xander, either way, we're going to get back in the game."  
"We have to do both, Angel. Even if that means you go to LA and I go to England on my own."  
Giles looks briefly concerned for his books before turning to his student. "Not on your own, Buffy. I'm coming to England with you."  
"Thank you," Buffy looks almost relieved.  
The Watcher looks shocked that Buffy didn't protest. "Has anyone called to tell Anya about Xander?"   
"I'll do that now, I'm going to need Cordy back in LA with me anyway." Angel calls Anya's house where she has Cordelia staying with her. Buffy gets back on the phone to the airlines. They leave for Buffy's house to get their respective belongings and arrange to meet everyone back at Giles' apartment in an hour.  
"I wish we had more time. I'd really like to have you by my side through this." Buffy says, interlocking her fingers with Angel's.  
"I know. Things don't always turn out the way you plan for them to, though." He lifts one hand to gently brush aside a wayward lock of blonde hair from Buffy's face.  
"We just have to make sure we're back here before the prophecy expires. I'd hate to think...."  
"Buffy, we're going to make it. We have to..."  
Once they've gathered their things at Buffy's front door, they share a kiss, then leave. Back at Giles' where everybody has gathered, Gunn carries the last of the luggage down the stairs while Cordelia comforts Anya. The former vengeance demon is sitting on the couch sobbing into one of Giles' throw cushions.  
"Someone will be at the Hyperion at all times monitoring the phone. We have both yours and Buffy's mobile phone numbers which are now registered for international dialling, so we'll be able to contact each other anytime, day or night." Wesley takes charge. "Here's our email address, Cordy has Anya's contact details. Now, are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I know the Council just as well as you do, and two heads are better than one."  
"No, thank you Wesley, Angel needs you more in LA." Giles says, shrugging on his coat.  
"Actually Giles, I have all bases covered, and I think Wesley is right. You'll be on Council turf, and an ally would be useful." Angel says as he and Buffy hug their silent goodbye to each other.   
"If you're sure, we'd be grateful for your help, Wesley. There's just one thing left to attend to. We need to agree to be back here in time to fulfil the prophecy before it expires - with or without Willow and Xander. Now Buffy, before you say anything, I know how you feel; we all understand that. But everyone here, yourself included, understands what's at stake - I don't think I have to spell it out for you. We leave here knowing that we will return in two days time, no later." Buffy and Angel look at each other for a long moment, as though conversing with their eyes, then Buffy breaks contact and looks at each person in the room one by one before resuming eye contact with Angel.  
"Agreed." she says.  
"Agreed." Angel concurs. "See you in a couple of days." Out on the street the two groups say their goodbyes. Cordelia, Gunn and Angel leave in Angel's car while Wesley, Giles and Buffy head for the airport with Giles.   
Airport  
The two watcher's and Buffy sit in silence waiting for their flight to be called; the airport lounge is a clinical netherworld between realities. Outside in the valet parking office, a man picks up the office phone and dials. "Lindsey McDonald please. Yes, they're here. No, it's just the girl and the two English guys. Yes, I'm sure. Understood." Putting down the phone, he turns to his co-worker, "Phone in headquarters with the license plate number, and then we're going up."   
A faceless voice echoes that their flight is boarding. The friends slowly register its information and stand. "That's us." Buffy breaks the silence between them. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you on the plane."  
"Where are you going, Buffy?"  
"To the Ladies Room, I won't be long." The watchers line up at the gate and board the plane as Buffy heads for the toilets.  
The goons remove their valet parking vests and head upstairs. They arrive in the lounge and take in their surroundings. "That's her, she's about to board." They approach the blonde haired girl at the gate, each taking an arm, the guy on the left discreetly pointing a gun into her back. "You're coming with us," the second guy says as they lead her away "and don't make a noise or we will kill you." The blonde looks from one to the other in shock, not saying a word.  
As the watcher's take their seats, Wesley asks, "What can be taking her so long? We can't afford for her to be much longer."  
"She's upset, and rightly so. She probably just needs a few moments to gather her thoughts." Giles says not looking up from the paper he bought at the Airport shop.  
"Yes, I suppose you're right." Wesley sighs as he looks around. "I'm just a little anxious about being in Council territory. Their influence is so strong in England, not at all like Sunnydale and Los Angeles. Or anywhere in America for that matter. You realise the odds are against us?"  
"I do and so does Buffy. Our best defence at this point is not alerting the Council to our presence. We need to get in, get Willow and get out undetected. If the Council gets their hands on us, we can forget about ever seeing the light of another day."  
"What, and never again see the wonders of California........"  
"Quite," Giles smiles despite the situation. "I agree the risk is almost worth it, except that we have to get back here in time for the prophecy to be fulfilled."   
"Oh no, they're closing the doors." Wesley jumps up and approaches the stewardess at the door. "Please, could you wait just another minute or two, a friend of mine is running a bit late."  
"I'm sorry but we have to-"  
"Sorry, I lost track of the time." The late arrival hands her ticket to the stewardess.  
"Buffy, thank goodness." They take their seats with Giles. The flight itself is uneventful but the time is spent quietly discussing the best plan of action to rescue Willow from the Council, and also figuring out where they'll be staying. Wesley offers one of his parent's property's not too far from, but not too close to, where the Council is situated.   
Offices of Wolfram and Hart.  
"Come in." The door to Lindsey's office opens and the operatives step in with the blonde girl bound, gagged and blindfolded. The first goon has a goofy grin on his face and dramatically removes the blindfold from his hostage's eyes. "Who's this?" Lindsey asks, his hands on his hips as he approaches the visitors, and takes a close look at the blonde girl whose body is shaking with terror.  
"It's the slayer, sir. Just like you asked."   
"The slayer?" Lindsey turns to his desk and picks up a photo. He looks at the photo, then at the girl and holds the photo up for his three guests to see. "Then who is this?" The first man's face drops, knowing as he does that his life has just become interesting. "Dammit!" His employer shouts in his face. "You have been issued with photos of her, are you blind? The only similarities between her and this girl are their hair colour." He throws the photo back on his desk.   
"I'm sorry, sir, I...."  
"Don't even try to insult my intelligence with an explanation. You're pathetic! Get out of my sight."  
"What do you want us to do with her?"  
"I don't care! And quite frankly, that's the least of your problems, believe me."   
Lindsey picks up the phone and dials an international number. As he waits for the other end to be picked up, he sits on the edge of his desk. "Chuck?, Lindsey. The slayer and the two watchers were spotted at the airport. No, they got away. Yes, I'm sure it was them, we ran a check on the license plate before my men approached them. Unfortunately, there was a case of mistaken identity when they tried to apprehend them. I don't know, Chuck I wasn't there. No, we can handle this. I know that. Look, we know Angel, we've dealt with him before and you need us to take care of him. Good. Right, I'll speak to you tomorrow."  
He looks out the window of his newly appointed office. He sees most of uptown Los Angeles stretched out far below, and imagines a plane widening its distance from the city.   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7.  
  
The Hyperion Hotel  
  
Angel sits at the desk behind the concierge counter. Cordelia and Gunn arrive just as he hangs up the phone. He turns to them. "Sleep well?"  
"As well as can be expected." Cordelia replies, yawning. She deposits her bag on the counter, hangs her coat up and pours herself a coffee, all like clockwork.  
"Same. How about you?" Gunn asks.  
"I didn't. I just got off the phone from Kate and she said a call was made to a number in England this morning. They know the others are on their way. Cordy, try Buffy's mobile, see if you can warn them." He turns to Gunn. "We have to figure out where they've got Xander. Kate gave me a list of numbers that were called in the last twenty-four hours to places that are supposed to be empty or abandoned. They recorded the calls, but apparently the conversation was just gibberish. I'm thinking either Wolfram and Hart code speak, or they've hired one of their non English associates."  
"Demons guarding Xander? No suprises there. Do we have addresses to go with these numbers?" Gunn asks.  
"Yep, the first one is just around the corner from here. Fancy a drive?" Angel and Gunn head out the door and jump into the car.  
"We can't just bust into these places and roll heads, we need a plan."  
"But, I always like that part. What were you thinking?" Angel asks.  
"We need to find out if Xander is in there, first off. Then we gotta check out what security they've got. Alarms, triggers, guards, that sorta stuff." Angel pulls the car to the kerb and turns off the engine.  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." They get out of the car and cross the road.  
"Can you, you know, sniff him out or something?"  
"No, I'm not picking anything up, but that doesn't mean he's not in there somewhere. He could just be out of range." They check out the perimeter of the building, an abandoned theatre complex with boarded up windows and old posters, weather beaten and sun faded, barely hanging from the walls. They walk around the corner and down the side alley.  
"So, what's your range?" Angel gives Gunn a questioning look. "Of smell. What's your range of smell?"  
"Umm, probably a couple of metres or so. I don't know, I've never actually measured it."  
"What sort of stuff can you pick up?"  
"Everybody has a unique scent. And emotions: fear, anger, happiness. I don't really think about it, it's just there. What was that?" He stops suddenly and concentrates.  
"What was what?"  
"I heard something. And that smell. I know that smell, it's chemicals."  
"I haven't seen an alarm system, and not a guard in sight." Angel opens the side door, sees no one and signals to Gunn to follow him down the stairs. About half way down they hear voices, and they stop and listen.  
"We've got a shipment going out tonight, why are we behind?" They hear one voice ask.  
"We're working as quickly as we can, this is precision stuff, man. You can't just bung it on the stove and let it cook. There are precise calculations that need to be made with weight and temperature-"  
"Cut the crap, we've never run late before. If you've been sampling the merchandise..."  
"Nah, man I swear, I never touch the stuff. Really, we're just a bit behind that's all, we'll catch up, no worries." Angel can sense the fear from the second man, while Gunn hears the obvious panic in his voice.  
"You make sure you do. My boss doesn't like it when things don't run smoothly, and if the boss isn't happy, I'm not happy. And if I'm not happy, you're not happy. Get it?"  
"I... I've got it, don't worry. We'll make it." The voices move away and Angel motions towards the door they came in by.   
"It's a drug lab." Angel says as they close the door behind them. "Wolfram and Hart certainly know how to diversify. Why am I surprised? I'm gonna call Kate and let her know what we've found."  
"You don't wanna go back in there and smash the place to pieces?"  
"I do, but we don't have time. We have to find Xander - tonight." They walk back to the car and Angel fills Kate in on the location and what they found, before driving on to the next address on their list.  
"How many more places to go?" Gunn asks.  
"Five. It's gonna be a long night."  
London Airport.  
Buffy leads the way off the plane and they head for baggage retrieval.  
Wesley goes to lift his last suitcase from the conveyor belt at the same time as someone else reaches for it.  
"Here, let me get that for you." Wesley stands up and he and Giles are both shocked into silence at the woman who picks up Wesley's suitcase. "It's good to see you again. You too, Rupert. Don't look so surprised, you didn't really think you could slip in unnoticed, did you?"  
"Janine, I.... I thought you were dead." Giles steps forward, forgetting that his old friend is now his enemy.  
"Yes, it was considered more convenient that way. This must be Buffy. I've heard so much about you. Well, we'd best be going, our car is this way." She relates with such equanimity that the two men are unable to offer any resistance.  
"Oh sure ah, Janine is it? Janine. We won't be going anywhere with you, or anyone else associated with the Council for that matter, so how about you put that suitcase down and get lost!" Buffy is barely able to contain her shaking; rage and despair fighting for control.  
"If you look behind me you'll see a man dressed in a blue sports coat and red skivvy. He's here to make sure you come with me. So is the man at the payphone to your left, the woman standing outside the Ladies Room, the three men seated at the lounge to your right, and the five men standing behind you." Buffy drops her bags and steps towards Janine.  
"Bring it on. You first." She can play calm as well and smiles back.  
"I'm sure that under normal circumstances, you would win a hands on fight. However, all of our operatives are carrying stun-guns, among other.... things. As a slayer, you're powerful, but you're not immune, Buffy."  
"Buffy, do as she says."  
She swings around and glares at her watcher. "What? Giles, I can take them."  
Giles steps towards Buffy, grabs her by the arms and looks her in the eye. "Buffy, I am your watcher, and I have made my decision. Pick up your bags, and let's go." Giles knows better than to tell her what to do, but she can read her watcher, and decides that she should trust him when it comes to the Council. She picks up her bags and follows Janine out to the waiting car, where she sits in the back with Wesley and Giles without saying a word.  
"How have you been Wesley? We haven't heard from you in-"  
Now having recovered from the shock of seeing Janine alive, he cuts her short by saying, "Save the small talk, Janine, we're not friends. What exactly are you planning to do with us?"  
"Charles has requested your presence in his office. What his plans for you are, I don't know." The rest of the journey is spent in silence. Buffy wonders whether she should take advantage of the next opportunity to take Janine captive as insurance against their release, but thinks better of it, knowing that Giles and Wesley have dealt with these people before and hopes they have a plan. It feels strange to let someone else take charge for a change. Her thoughts also drift to Angel, wondering if he's found Xander yet.  
The Hyperion Hotel.  
"Any luck?" Cordy asks as Angel and Gunn step through the doors of the hotel and approach the desk.  
"One drug lab, three brothels and two sweat shops. I sometimes wonder whether I'm fighting the right war. Did you get hold of Buffy?"  
"No answer, but I've been trying every half hour. You don't think-"  
"No I don't." Angel looks at his watch. "Their plane touched down an hour ago, they're probably settling in to... wherever they're staying, I don't even know where that is. Have you tried Giles' mobile?"  
"And Wesley's. No one's answering. But I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they just can't hear the phones ring, or they didn't set up the international dialling properly." Cordy grasps at straws, trying to find an explanation to keep her boss' mind on the job.  
"Do we have Wesley's parent's number? Call them." Angel turns and heads over to the couch, then turns back to face Cordy again. "No, don't. I don't want to alarm them in case they don't know what's going on." He sighs and sits down. "We're just gonna have to wait until we hear from them. However long it takes." He sits back on the couch and looks from Cordy to Gunn, then back again, before leaning sitting forward in the chair. "Alright, we came back here to get Xander, so let's get to it. We've checked out all the leads Kate gave us. Cordy, do we still have that list of premises that Wolfram and Hart own or lease?"  
"I think I filed that away over....... yep,here it is." Angel walks over to the desk and takes the list from Cordy. Gunn stands next to Angel and looks at the sheet.   
"Where do we start? He could be at any one of these places."  
"Yeah, we've been down this road before. We need a lead. Any suggestions?" With a loud bang the doors of the Hyperion fly open to reveal two figures. Angel and Cordelia do a double-take.  
"Faith?"  
  
CHAPTER 8.  
  
  
Hyperion Hotel.  
  
Faith stumbles down the steps and awkwardly eases Xander onto the couch.  
"Oh my god, where did you find him?" Cordy and Angel rush to Xander's side. Cordy checks out his injuries.  
"What are you doing here?" Angel asks.  
"I busted out and hunted him down. Heard some skanky chick in jail talking about how her boyfriend works for some law firm, and they kidnapped this guy, something about his destiny and saving the world and stuff. Anyway, she mentioned the slayer and vampires and I put two and two together and, here we are."  
Cordy grabs some supplies and starts tending to the rope burn on Xander's wrists.   
"Gunn, can you get me some water please."   
"You broke out of jail to save Xander?"   
"Yeah, and I figured you could use my help."  
"Faith, I'm not so sure-"  
"Angel, I'm not going back. Now do you want my help or not?"  
  
Locked room at Council Headquarters.  
"Don't ever do that to me again! It was humiliating. I could have taken them back there - definitely if the two old men I was with leant a hand." She walks to the far side of the room and turns to the two watchers. "You ordered me around like I was some schoolgirl! My life is a toy everyone takes pleasure in mistreating."  
"Buffy--." Giles tries to placate his student.  
"I'm not finished! Fight this, fight that. Have no life to speak of. Have sex with your ex-boyfriend and get pregnant to save the world."  
"But, I thought you wanted to be with Angel," Wesley interjects.  
"Of course I do. On my own terms. Not on Saturday night, at 9pm, when the moon is just right..........or whatever the prophecy instructs. Doesn't it occur to you that I might be embarrassed, to say the least? I mean, what are you going to say to me on Monday? Hi, Buffy, have a nice weekend. Did you have sex with Angel?"  
"Well, Anya is bound to ask that," Giles put in. Buffy smiles, despite her mood. "We had to surrender, Buffy. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to find Willow."  
"I know that," Buffy conceded. "I just............" She trails off, shaking her head.  
  
  
Charles' Office, Council Building, On the Outskirts of London  
  
"Rupert, Wesley, have a seat. Buffy, so nice to see you again." Janine shows the hostages into Charles' office, then the two men guarding the door shut it behind her as she leaves. There is also a guard at the window and two outside the door. "I'm surprised to see you, especially after the numerous warnings I gave you. But then, none of you have ever been known to do as you're told. So what did you think would happen, you would just walk in here, rescue your friend and leave without detection? I didn't think any of you were that naive."  
"What are you planning to do with us?" Giles asks, almost apathetically. The jetlag and the long days and nights of researching have taken their toll.  
"We will be holding you here until the prophecy expires, of course."  
"You can't hold us against our will. I want out of here - NOW." Buffy stands up and places her hands on the edge of Charles' desk. The jetlag and lack of sleep have shortened her fuse considerably.  
"Sit down, Buffy, your dramatics hold no water with me. You're not going anywhere and any attempt to escape will require us to use force." Before anyone can blink, Giles jumps out of his seat at the guard standing by the window. He grabs the guard's arm and twists it behind his back. As he calls out in pain, Giles reaches around and grabs his stun gun, then uses it on him. Buffy then turns to the door, punches the guard to her left, then kicks the guard on her right just as he prepares to take a swing. She then slams his head into her knee as he doubles over in pain. Once both the guards have dropped to the floor, Buffy grabs their stun guns, uses them on both of them for good measure, hands one to Wesley, then turns around in time to see Charles slump in his chair.   
"I'll show you force, you cocky old bastard."  
"Giles, such language! I'm shocked." Buffy feigns surprise. Hearing the commotion, the two guards burst in, but before they can take action, Buffy uses her stun gun on one guard while Wesley uses his on the other. "These things really do come in handy." Wesley says as the guards slump to the floor and the three of them drag the now unconscious guards into the room and out of the view of any would be passers by. "Do you think we could keep them?"  
"I don't think we'd get them through customs, somehow. Where do you suppose they're holding Willow? The dungeons?" Giles asks Wesley.  
"Lead the way." Giles steps past the bodies, then out into the hall and to his right with Buffy then Wesley following.   
"They have dungeons?" Buffy asks.  
"Yes, most of the castles in England were built with dungeons. It just so happens that the Council uses theirs." They walk around a corner to their right.  
"Giles, are you sure you know where you're going? I don't remember this being the way."  
"Of course I'm sure. Now be quiet." Giles leads them down a hall that ends with a brick wall.   
"I hate to point out the obvious, but...." Buffy whispers as Giles pushes in one of the sandstone bricks in the wall and the dead end becomes a doorway. "Oh cool." Buffy steps towards the newly formed doorway but Giles grabs her arm to prevent her from going any further.  
"No Buffy." Giles lies down on his stomach on the floor, reaches his left arm in through the doorway and pushes a trigger on the floor. In an instant a giant scythe flies down from the left, swings to the right and then disappears.   
"Wow, that was like something out of Indiana Jones. How are we supposed to get in there?" Buffy asks.  
"We're not. That's where we're going." Wesley points to a door behind Buffy that opened when Giles activated the booby-trap.  
"This place is creeping me out." Buffy says as Wesley leads the way through the door and down a winding staircase that is dimly lit with flaming torches on the walls.  
"Haven't these people heard of electricty? How did you handle working in this place?"  
"We worked here for the cause, not the interior decorations." As they reach the bottom of the stairs they are greeted by a long, dark hallway. Old fashioned wooden doors line both sides, each with a barred window at eye level and a sliding bolt lock attached to the handle. "Buffy you take the left, I'll take the right, and Wesley you watch the stairs." They walk down the dimly lit hallway, peering into the cells through their barred windows. Reaching the other end they turn to each other. "Nothing. How odd. They must have her upstairs somewhere." Giles ponders as Wesley approaches them.  
"Giles, maybe it would be better if we took a different way out, just in case someone tries to follow us."  
"Yes, good point. We'll go out this way." To the left of the last dungeon and down a narrow hallway is a door leading to a set of stairs, into which the trio ascend.  
  
  
Hyperion Hotel  
  
  
Cordy sets up Xander in one of the spare rooms to rest then comes back downstairs to phone Anya, while Angel, Faith and Gunn sit on the couch.  
"She was this bigmouth on my cell block that was always mouthing off about her boyfriend being some hotshot in a law firm. Mostly no one paid any attention to her, but then she took me aside and started talking to me about this vampire who was always messing up their plans. I couldn't figure out why she was telling me until she said she'd heard that I was a slayer. So I drilled as much info out of her as I could. I knew she had to be talking about you and Buffy and I figured I should do something to help."  
"This is probably the first place they'll come looking for you, in fact I'm surprised they haven't already been here. You need to lay low for awhile."  
"Why don't we all just head back to Sunnydale?" Gunn asks. "We've gotta get back there soon anyway."  
"That sounds like a plan." Angel says as Cordelia walks over to join them.  
"I just spoke to Anya, she wanted to come up, but I told her there was no point. I also tried Buffy's, Giles' and Wes's mobile phones again, but there was no answer."  
"We're going back to Sunnydale tonight, anyway. We'll try calling again when we get there. And on the way," he says turning to Faith, "you can tell us how you rescued Xander."  
  
  
Somewhere in the maze of hallways at the Council Building.  
  
Giles turns to Wesley and speaks in a barely audible whisper, "Where do you think they could be holding her? We can't roam all over the building as we please, but I can't think where'd they'd put her."  
"I remember there being a few unused rooms on the very top floor. Maybe we should try there?"  
"The top floor is all offices." Giles says, furrowing his brow.  
"No, there's a floor of rooms above that. The only entrance is from the conference room though."  
"That poses a problem considering how often the room is used."  
"Um, we have stun guns, and the element of surprise. Why can't we just barge through, knock everyone out and get the hell out of here?" Buffy interrupts.  
"It's not that simple. Once the Council is alerted to our presence, there'll be hundreds of security staff after us. In fact, we don't have much time before Charles and the others recover and set off the alarm."  
"We'll just have to take the risk of going through the conference room. There's no other way."  
"Wait. Is there some way we could get in from the outside? If I was to get out through one of the windows on another floor, then scale up the wall and into the top floor from there?" Buffy asks.  
"No, there are alarms on all of the windows. The only way there is internally. Wesley, are you sure there isn't another entrance somewhere?"  
"Positive, and we don't have much time, so let's go. I'll lead." Before they can move, a familiar voice calls out from behind them.  
"Buffy!"  
"Oh shit........ Tara, I thought you were-" An apparition of Tara is floating a few centimetres off the floor.  
"I am. I'm here to help you. I'll lead the way and make sure the coast is clear for you."   
"But won't they see you?" Wesley asks, the only one of the trio able to find his voice.  
"No, you can only see me because I'm allowing you to. Come on, follow me." Tears well up in Buffy's and Giles' eyes as all hope that Tara was still alive somewhere is smashed. They follow Tara through the halls, up stairwells, hiding on her command, continuing when she gives them the all clear. Finally they reach the conference room. "There's no one in there, let's go." Giles opens the door and the trio walk in, shutting the door quietly behind them.   
"Where's the entrance, Wesley?" Wesley moves over to a panel in the wall. Kicking the right bottom corner with his foot, it springs open to reveal a staircase leading up. "Remind me to ask you later how you know about this." The trio ascend following Tara's apparition. Near the top of the stairs she signals for them to wait as she checks ahead.  
"There's one guard outside her door, and Charles is inside with her." Tara reports back.  
"Charles? But he's in his office unconscious." Buffy says.  
"It must be a clone." Giles offers.  
"A clone? What other kinds of freaky shit does the Council get up to? No, I don't want to know." Buffy readies herself, follows Tara up to the top where the ghost stands guard, then quick as a flash, throws herself at the guard and stuns him before he can utter a word. She unlocks the door, throws it open and Giles launches himself at the clone, stunning him. Willow is tied to a chair, her head hanging, semi-conscious.  
"Willow, can you hear me?" Buffy kneels in front of her friend, fresh tears threatening to spill over, and starts to untie her.  
"Buffy? Is that you?" Willow raises her head and tries to focus her bleary eyes.  
"Yes Will, it's me. We've come to take you home."  
"There's someone coming!" Tara appears in the doorway just as footsteps can be heard on the stairs. Wesley pushes the door shut then stands to one side with Giles and Buffy. As the door opens a figure enters. Wesley throws out his arm and a crack can be heard as his fist connects with a face. The man falls to the floor and Wesley pulls him inside and once again shuts the door. Buffy continues to untie Willow and help her to her feet.  
"Tara, we have to get her too, she's in the next room." Willow's voice is urgent. Buffy and Giles exchange a look as all three realise that she can't see Tara.  
"It's okay Willow, Tara is already out." Giles says, knowing it's not the right time to reveal the whole truth.  
"Oh good. As long as she's safe..... " It takes all of Willow's strength to remain upright, even with Buffy and Wesley holding her up on either side. Tara again leads the way, having checked the conference room is empty before they descend the stairs. They manage to get halfway from the conference room to the old kitchen where there is an unused exit, when they hear the alarm sound. People can be heard running down towards their location as they all move as fast as they can towards the kitchen. With Willow barely able to walk, they are slowed considerably and the footsteps behind them get closer and closer. Finally they reach the kitchen and lock the door behind them. Giles races to open the door leading outside, but after years of disuse, the lock is almost rusted shut. Tara floats around, obviously agitated, not knowing where to go and wanting to help but feeling frustrated that she can't. Buffy and Wesley lower Willow onto a chair and join Giles in trying to unlock the door.   
"Wesley, look for some sort of lubricant. Oil, detergent, anything." Wesley races around the room, checking cupboards, shelves, but everywhere is empty.  
"There's nothing here. I can't find a damn thing." He runs his fingers through his hair and continues to look around him.  
"Giles, stand back." He steps aside as Buffy takes steps backwards then runs at the door. In one fluid movement she becomes airborn, raises her legs in front of her and slams into the door with all of her strength. The hinges, also rusted, snap and the door falls away from the wall and out onto the path on the other side. "Let's go." Buffy stands, brushes herself off, then she and Wesley both grab Willow and heave her out the door. Giles follows, then turns around to check that Tara is following. She is unable to leave the castle. An invisible barrier prevents her spirit from leaving the building that she died in, try as she does.   
"Tell Willow I love her." She calls to Giles who nods his head and runs after the others. Tara continues to try to leave, even though she knows it's fruitless.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9.  
Angel's car on the way to Sunnydale.  
Faith sits in the front passenger seat while Xander is asleep in the back between Cordelia and Gunn. Her attention is drawn to the sites and sounds of the outside world, as they drive through Los Angeles and then the desert to Sunnydale. Like a child on a long journey of adventure, her eyes are animated.  
"What's her boyfriend's name?" Angel asks, his eyes not deviating from the road in front of him.  
"She, uh, she didn't say. And I didn't think to ask. But I think he was a junior partner or something like that." Faith shifts uncomfortably in her seat.  
"So Faith, tell us how you managed to escape from maximum security." Cordy has never been a big fan of Faith, and even though she allows some grudging respect for her of Xander, her instincts are yelling that Faith can't be trusted.  
"I bribed the laundry guy to sneak me out in his bin. I know it's not exactly my style, but I thought I'd have a better chance of actually getting out if I kept it low key." Faith resists looking her travelling companions in the eye.   
"Wow, that easy huh? If all it took to get out was a simple bribe, why didn't you escape before?" Cordy's losing her restrain. Something about Faith's behaviour is setting off alarm bells in her head.  
"I gave myself up, remember? I killed a guy, and I should pay for that."   
Angel doesn't take his eyes of the road, but for an instant thinks it is Buffy next to him, expressing guilt at something she had done.  
"Then why didn't you go back as soon as you'd rescued Xander? You've been in jail for less than a year, is that really long enough for taking someone's life?" Faith looks at Cordelia, fire burning in her eyes, and a sudden conviction in her voice.  
"Let it lie, Cordy," Angel says.  
"I'm here to help! What is your problem?"  
"I don't know Faith," Cordy says, her voice thick with sarcasm, "maybe it's just a little convenient that you're in jail with the girlfriend of one of Wolfram & Hart's employees, who happens to know all about what's going on with us *and* where to find Xander. I also have trouble believing that escaping from maximum security prison was as easy as sneaking out in the laundry bin. I mean, don't the wardens watch prison movies. And, if what you say is true, why haven't you escaped earlier. And let's not forget that the wages in jail aren't exactly executive standard, so what did you bribe him with?"  
Cordelia's relentless outburst makes Angel think, but he gives Faith the benefit of the doubt. "Cordy, Faith has taken a huge risk to rescue Xander and help us. Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" His voice carries a warning tone which Cordy deliberately ignores.  
"No, I don't! We have Xander, that's it: our part of the deal is finished. If Faith is so sure that she needs to 'do time' then why hasn't she gone back? Why does she need to come to Sunnydale with us?" Cordy looks to Faith, her eyebrows raised. "Well?"  
"I will do my time, Cordelia." Faith growls at her. "But how do you know the people who took Xander aren't going to come after us? If they do, you're going to need all the help you can get." Faith's heart is racing. Realising that she's leaning over into the back seat, she turns back around to the front and watches the road.  
"We are quite capable of handling Wolfram & Hart. We have a vampire and a street fighter on our side, in case you hadn't noticed. And you still haven't told us what you bribed him with!" Cordy pushes the point.  
"That's enough Cordelia!" Angel snaps. Cordy crosses her arms and sinks back into her seat. The rest of the trip is spent in uncomfortable silence. Xander remains asleep for the entire trip, waking to Anya's voice as she runs down the front path of their house jumping on his lap and showering him with kisses.  
American Embassy in London.  
"She was kidnapped and brought here illegally. Her kidnappers confiscated our passports when they caught us." Giles is becoming flustered at the endless round of questions and paperwork.  
"There's no record of her ever being missing, let alone kidnapped. Do you expect us to believe that you flew all the way over here to rescue her without notifying the police?"  
"She hadn't been missing for twenty-four hours when we left to come here, so we couldn't even put in a report." Buffy pushes Giles aside, finding it increasingly difficult to remain calm.   
"We knew who'd taken her, so we just came here and got her ourselves. With the bureacratic crap that you're feeding us now, is it any wonder that we haven't dealt with the authorities? Look, we just want to get home, that's all! We're not criminals, we're not stowaway's or spies or.... or masters of espionage, WE JUST WANT TO GO HOME! TODAY!!"  
"I'm sorry," Wesley steps in, "the last twenty four hours have been very trying, what with our friend being kidnapped and the flight over from the states at the last minute. Please, isn't there something that can be done? Our friend is clearly distressed from the ordeal she's been through, and she just wants to get home to her family, as do we." As Wesley continues to deal with the embassy official, Giles and Buffy sit with Willow in the waiting room. Willow has been quietly sobbing since Buffy broke the news of Tara's death, not long after they made it out of the Council building. The trip back to the city had been a long one, with an hour and a half long trek through fields and along a country road before a bus picked them up and took them the rest of the way.  
"Do you want the good news, or the bad news?" Wesley asks as he takes a seat in the waiting room. Buffy and Giles turn to him. "They can issue us with temporary passports today, providing the airline will confirm that we flew over here legally. However, it's going to take another day or so before they can organise one for Willow, and they're going to need signed statements from us regarding what's happened."  
"We can't just leave Willow here on her own. If they can send us home today, why can't they send Willow home, too?" Buffy stands and looks over at the official.  
"Buffy, there's no point getting worked up about it. You and Wesley will go home as soon as possible, and I'll stay here with Willow. Did they say how long it would be before you can get on a flight?"  
"It should only be another couple of hours or so. We should be back before the prophecy expires."  
"I'm going to call Angel."   
Lindsey's Office at Wolfram and Hart.  
Lindsey sits in his chair, his feet on the desk as he listens to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Yes, Chuck I know what you said, but we couldn't just send her in there empty handed, they'd have been suspicious. He doesn't directly affect the prophecy, and with the witches as insurance it will never be fulfilled anyway. What? How could you let that happen?" Lindsey stands out of his seat. "What kind of operation are you running over there? I was told you were professionals. This is unacceptable, Chuck! No, you listen to me! You'd better hope that slayer of yours pulls through. I don't have to remind you of how much is riding on this." Lindsey slams down the phone and storms out of his office.  
Xander and Anya's House.  
Everybody is gathered in the loungeroom, except for Angel who is on the phone with Buffy.  
"There's not much to tell really." Xander explains. "After they grabbed me, they dragged me into a car and we drove for a few hours, but they blindfolded me so I couldn't see where we were going. They kept me in a really quiet room and gave me something to eat and drink every now and then, but that was it, until I heard this brawl outside the door. I heard a huge crash and then Faith's voice telling me she'd come to take me back to you guys. And that's it." By this stage, Angel has walked back into the room and taken a seat on the couch with the others. Turning to Angel, Xanders asks, "What did Buffy say? Did they find Willow."  
"Yeah, they found her." Angel says. "They're at the embassy in London waiting to come home."  
"How's Willow?" Cordy asks.  
"She's shaken, and she's taking Tara's death pretty hard, but physically she's okay." Angel can see dawn breaking through the loungeroom window. "Listen, I might catch some sleep if that's okay with you, Anya."  
"Sure, I'll show you where to go." Faith has been standing in the corner, distanced from everyone else. As Angel and Anya leave the room she can see that Cordelia is ready to pounce on her again.  
"Xander would you like a coffee?" She asks as she walks toward the kitchen.   
"No thanks, I think I might hit the hay, myself."  
"Of course Xander, you need your rest. But I'd love a cup of coffee, Faith. In fact, why don't I help you." Faith turns to face Cordelia who is walking towards her. "I can manage on my own, thanks." Faith isn't afraid to show Cordelia her nasty side, but she's refraining from doing it in front of Gunn, so puts on a fake smile.  
"No, don't be silly," Cordy says flashing her own fake smile and pushing past Faith into the kitchen, "you've had such a big night, what with breaking out of jail and rescuing Xander, I should be the one offering you coffee. How do you have it?" Now out of everyone's earshot, she says, "One spoon of arsenic, or two?"  
"Very funny, bitch! I break out of jail to rescue your friend and this is the thanks I get. Well, screw - you!"  
"Cut the crap, Faith. I don't know what you're up to, but when I find out, I'm gonna get Buffy to beat you up. And then, when you're down on the ground and you can't get up, I'm gonna kick you - really hard."  
American Embassy, London.  
Giles and Wesley have joined Willow in falling asleep in the waiting room. Buffy is too worked up to relax, so she paces restlessly.  
"Excuse me Miss Summers, I just wanted to let you know that a car will be here in fifteen minutes to take you to the airport. Here are your temporary passports, your plane will leave in an hour and a half."  
"Thank you. I'm sorry about before. It's been a long couple of days."  
"That's quite alright Miss Summers, I understand. Would you let your friends know that we have a hotel booked for them. Have a good flight home." Buffy turns to her friends, gently waking them one by one.   
  
  
CHAPTER 10.  
  
  
"There's not much time before Wesley and I have to go, Giles. There's something we haven't discussed yet; how are we going to perform the spell without you and Willow?" Buffy asks sitting down next to her watcher.  
"I can do it." Willow speaks for the first time since finding out about Tara's death. "I can project from here and perform the spell. Just tell me what time and I'll be there."   
"Are you sure you're up to it? Wesley does have experience with spells." Giles asks, concerned.  
"I've studied the spell, I know it backwards. And we can't afford to take anymore risks."  
"Okay, well we'll call you when we're ready." Buffy takes her friend in her arms and hugs her, looking over her shoulder and sharing a look with Giles, before she and Wesley leave to the waiting car.  
  
  
Anya and Xander's House.  
  
Xander walks into the living room to see Gunn and Faith watching TV, just as Anya walks into the room with coffee.  
"You're awake." Anya says on her way back into the kitchen.   
"Yeah, how long was I out for?" Xander asks as he follows her.  
"Most of the day. Cordelia and Angel went to pick up Buffy and Wesley from the airport. Do you want coffee, or a massage, or some chicken soup? "  
"Thanks, coffee would be fine." He sits down at the kitchen bench while Anya does her caring partner bit.   
  
Angel's car on the way back from the Airport.  
  
Cordy is driving and Buffy and Angel are in the backseat, with Wesley in the front. Buffy is tense, but soon relaxes back into her seat with Angel's arm around her shoulders. It's not long before they pull into Anya's driveway, and walk into the house. Buffy walks through the lounge room, into the kitchen and embraces Xander. "How are you doing, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" She bombards him.  
"Slow down Buff, I'm okay. My wrists are a bit sore, but that's all. Where's Will and Giles?" Buffy sits down next to Xander, accepting a coffee from Anya.   
"They can't issue Will with a passport for a couple of days, so Giles stayed behind with her."  
"How is she holding up?" Xander asks as Anya hands Wesley and Angel each a coffee, then sits down.  
"She was still crying when we left her. But she insisted on helping with the spell." Buffy sighs and sips at her coffee.  
"How? Is she gonna astral project?"  
"Yeah, I just hope she's up to it." Buffy says as Angel stands behind her and puts his arms around her.   
"I'd hate to be her right now." Cordy adds. Faith walks in, trying to join the group but is met with a cold front from the female's in the room. Buffy tenses up, but doesn't take her eyes off the mug of coffee in her hands. Angel wraps his arms tighter around her, trying to tell her that it's okay.  
"We should really get to the Magic Shop." Wesley interjects, looking at his coffee, "There isn't a great deal of time left to do this." Grateful for the chance to break the tension, Buffy jumps up and is the first out the door and into Angel's car.  
  
Magic Shop.  
  
The gang file into the Magic Shop and Wesley walks behind the counter and starts to gather various herbs and an Orb of Thesulah.   
"Let's set up out back." Buffy suggests heading for the training room.  
"I've got the chains!"  
Anya's eyes light up but she notices her lover's desperate hand signals begging her not to speak. Faith notices, however, and raises her eyebrows at the young man she once bedded. Xander visibly flinches.   
"Wow, this place is cool." Faith says releasing him.   
"Angel, we'll set you up over here, Buffy would you mind calling Willow." While Buffy walks out to the phone, Gunn and Xander tie Angel up, securing the chains with padlocks.   
"Hey, not so tight."  
"Don't be such a wuss. From what I've heard, Angel minus a soul is not someone you want gettin' loose." Gunns snaps the last padlock on and stands back, surveying his work. "So what's next?"   
"We wait for Willow." Buffy re-enters the room and walks over to Angel, giving him a kiss. As she pulls away, she says, "I could get used to you like this."  
"Ha ha." Angel can see that Buffy is trying to hide her feelings with humour, but looks deep into her eyes as he says, "I love you. Don't believe what Angelus says to you, Buffy. You know it's not me."  
"I know. I love you too. See you soon." Buffy gives Angel one last kiss and steps back to join Wesley who has set out the herbs, the orb, and various books. Xander and Anya are sitting together in a corner of the room, Cordy and Gunn are to one side of Wes and Buffy, and Faith is standing near the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her. In a flash of light Willow appears in front of Angel with her back to him. She raises her head to look at Buffy. It's obvious that's she's been crying and her face looks drawn.  
"Hey Will." Xander calls out. Willow gives him an appreciative smile and turns back to Buffy and Wesley.   
"I'm ready when you are. Do you have everything?"   
"It's all right here. What do you need first?" Wesleys asks.  
"Take hold of the Orb. I'm going to need you to chant with me. The curse is in the front cover of that book right there. Yep, that's the one. Okay, are we ready?" Willow turns around to face Angel.  
"I've got what we need right here." Cordy steps forward, a pill in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Angel opens his mouth for Cordy to put the pill on the end of his tongue when Buffy steps forward.   
"Let me do it." She takes the pill from Cordy and helps Angel swallow it following up with water, not taking her eyes off him. "How long until it kicks in?" She asks.  
"Give him five minutes." Faith offers. Buffy refuses to acknowledge Faith's comment, but steps back. The only noise to be heard is the clock on the wall tick-tick ticking. No one moves a muscle, all eyes are on Angel, who is feeling slightly uncomfortable at being the centre of attention. In what seems like an eternity, Angel can feel a tingling start in his head, moving all over his face, his muscles are soon buzzing along with his head and every inch of his body feels like it has a current flowing through it. His vision and co-ordination become vague as though he were drunk; a sensation not too unwelcome as it has been a long time since he was last intoxicated. Then nothing. Angel's soul is in darkness. His body is moving against the chains that hold him, his head is hanging, then all of a sudden he stops. His head snaps up to reveal a vampire's face. A half smile forms, which only makes the vision more chilling. The demon released recognises his audience. Focusing on the object of his obsession, he says, "Hello lover. Miss me?"   
  
  
CHAPTER 11.  
"What's this, an audience? I didn't know you liked that sort of thing." Angelus taunts, not taking his eyes off Buffy. Willow and Wesley have started chanting, Wesley is holding the orb in his hand.  
"Shut up, Angelus. A few more minutes and you'll be gone forever."   
"You know, that's starting to get a little old. I know you want me. That *is* why you brought me back - to play."   
"Play?" Buffy steps towards Angelus the anger evident in her voice, but Cordy pulls her back.   
"Don't bite, Buffy. Like you said, it's just a few more minutes." Buffy sets her jaw and holds her tongue, but Xander can't resist. He gets up and walks over to Angelus, standing barely a foot away from him.   
"Do you think we should get him a muzzle? We could have one made up in leather. With studs." Angelus lets out a growl and lurches forward against the chains. Xander jumps back with no hope of hiding his terror, and quickly scuttles back to Anya. Willow begins to chant louder and louder, moving towards Angelus.   
"I'm gonna come after you witch. I'm gonna gut you like a fish." He sneers before turning his attention to Buffy. "And you. Don't ever think this is over for us." Wesley lifts the orb higher as it begins to shine brighter and brighter. "I will be back for you." Buffy's distress is obvious as memories of Angelus' last visit flood her mind, but her voice does not betray her.   
"Not likely. See, that little clause in the curse, we ah, kinda took that out. So the chances of you carrying out that threat are somewhere around, oh..........none." Angelus continues to fight against the chains that hold him. With the realisation that he may be banished forever, he clutches at straws.   
"Let me out, slayer." His voice rises as he glares at Faith. "Isn't that why you're here!?" She shifts uncomfortably on the spot as Angelus' desperation grows. "DO IT NOW! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" He continues to push against the chains. Gunn looks to the pins in the wall that the manacles are attached to, and he can see them coming loose. Shavings of concrete are falling to the floor and he instinctively grabs the nearest weapon to him, an axe. Buffy too, has noticed the pins loosening and silently urges Willow to hurry. Angelus fights wildly against his confinement and the chains come further and further out of the wall as the orb gets brighter and brighter as though the two were competing for control. "DO IT SLAY--." As the orb flashes with a blinding light before going dark, Angelus' eyes light up and his breath is taken away. His head drops down and his body hangs loosely from the chains. The silence that fills the rooms is a painfull ring in everyone's ears. All in attendance holding their breath waiting for a response from the limp form hanging from the wall. After what seems like an eternity, Angel lifts his head. His eyes instinctively find Buffy.   
"Is it..... is it over? Is he gone?" Tears spring to Buffy's eyes and she watches Angel look from her to each person in the room, his expression begging for assurance from all of them. She notices how vulnerable he looks, sees the disbelief on his face. She walks towards him, uncrossing her arms when she reaches him and cups his face in her hands. "Buffy, did it work?" He asks again. "A-am I back for good?"  
"Yes." Her voice is barely a whisper, the tears now streaming down her face and she wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.   
"He's gone, Angel." Willow speaks up. "He's never coming back." Buffy suddenly jumps back and stares at Angel's chest before spinning around to confront Willow.  
"He doesn't have a heartbeat. Will, why doesn't he have a heartbeat?"   
In a car, parked three houses down from Anya and Xander's House.  
"No, boss. There's no one here. Okay, we'll call you if anything happens." The driver puts down his phone and turns to the man in the passenger seat. "Boss says we've gotta wait unitl they turn up."  
Giles' Hotel Room, not too far from the American Embassy in London.  
Giles is sitting on the bed in his hotel room watching reruns of The Young Ones, when the only window in the room shatters and a projectile arcs past him, only just missing his head, to end up embedded in the opposite wall. Instinctively, he launches himself off the bed and onto the floor, covering his head with his hands.   
When there are no signs of further attack, he crawls to the door, trying his best to keep out of view of the window. He successfully makes it to the corridor and breaks into a run to Willow's room. He doesn't bother to knock before throwing the door open, only to find Willow lying on the bed. The curtains are drawn blocking any natural light from entering. Giles assumes she is projecting back to Sunnydale. Being careful to not disturb her, he sits down in an armchair and waits.  
The Magic Shop.  
All eyes are on Willow, her face showing shock as Wesley flips through the notes in his hands.   
"I--I don't get it. It should've worked. The clause wasn't in there, he should be human." Panic rises in Willow's voice, she moves her hand to her forehead, massaging it as though doing so will evoke something she may have missed. "I need to see the prophecy, this can't be right." Willow and Wesley leave the room to study the prophecy further, leaving the rest of the room in stunned silence.  
"Um.... do you think I could get out now?" Angel asks.   
"How do we know it's really you?" Xander asks Angel before turning to Buffy. "I mean, he didn't get his humanity, so how do we know this isn't Angelus pretending to be dead boy, that the curse didn't fail altogether?" Buffy looks from Xander to Angel, searching his face for some concrete proof that Angelus is gone. Finding none, she looks into Angel's eyes and trusts her heart and her slayer instincts.  
"Give me the key, Xander."  
"But how do you know Buff--"  
"I--know--Xander. Now give me the key." Buffy holds her hand out, staring Xander down who is firmly standing his ground.  
"Here, I've got one." Gunn steps forward and hands her his key. She unlocks the padlocks, releasing Angel who hasn't taken his eyes off Xander. He walks up to Xander, looks him squarely in the eye, and flicks the end of his nose. "That's for calling me dead boy." Gunn stifles a laugh as Angel and Buffy join Willow and Wesley, followed by the rest of the group with Xander in the rear, hanging his head and feeling humiliated.  
"Of course! Your Shanshu is provided after you make a sacrifice for an offspring, and the child doesn't actually exist yet, so technically you won't be granted your humanity until..... well at least until the child is concieved, but maybe not even until it is born." Wesley explains.   
"Buffy, I have to go, I don't have the energy to keep this up. I'll call you when we know when we're coming home."  
"Okay, Will, get some rest." Willow disappears. Buffy wraps her arms around Angel, content knowing the efforts of the past few days haven't been in vain, and that the future she has dreamed of for so long has every chance of becoming reality. "So does that mean we can...... you know--"  
"Get pelvic? Why don't you guys go on ahead, we can finish up here." Cordelia starts stacking books in piles on the table.  
"Can we do that, too? I don't really feel like cleaning up." Anya looks at the books strewn around the Magic Shop, while Xander once again looks suitably embarrassed. Shuffling Anya out of the shop, Xander calls over his shoulder,   
"See you guys tomorrow."  
"Yes, Cordelia's right, why don't you two get going? There's only a few hours left before the prophecy expires." Wesley helps Cordelia stack books, Buffy and Angel look at each other and smile before heading out the door.  
  
  
CHAPTER 12.  
I'm standing on the edge of the cliff, looking out over the ocean. It's not a very high cliff, in fact I can feel the spray of the water as it crashes against the rocks. The waves are powerful, yet graceful, almost gentle as they appear to caress the rocks, washing over them. I look up and see a pelican gliding up high. It's wings are spread and it floats down on pockets of warm air, gracefully moving back and forth across the sky. It's getting dark now, moving in from the edges, enveloping my vision until there's nothing to see. My other senses kick in and I can feel the pillow under my head, the doona up under my chin and an arm wrapped over my waist, fingers laced through mine. I can smell him, feel him, and for a moment I panic, fear kicking in and asking me what if...... I want to believe that it's him, but I have to know for sure, so I roll over to face him. He begins to stir, softly moaning as he opens his eyes and looks into mine. A small, knowing, content smile shows on his face and we lie there for what seems like hours, just looking at each other. He knows he doesn't have to say anything - I know it's him, I know that last night we made love, and the world didn't end; my world didn't end. In fact, for the first time ever, I feel like everything is falling into place; like I'm a normal girl living a normal life.   
Willow's Hotel Room.  
As Willow returns to her body, she opens her eyes and sits up in bed. She notices Giles asleep in the armchair and smiles wearily to herself. Quietly, she eases herself off the bed, walks to the window and opens the curtains. Before she can make it back to the bed, however, the window shatters, spitting glass into the room. Shards of glass shower her and, instinctively, the red head covers herself with her hands before she stumbles and falls onto Giles who immediately wakes up. Heroically, he puts his arms around Willow and they both leap onto the bed, using it to propel them to the door. In the hall Willow takes Giles hand and pulls him to a stop.   
"What's going on, Giles? What the hell was that?" Tears threatening to spill over, Willow becomes all too aware of how fragile she is after the ordeal of the last few days.  
"I think it's the Council, in fact I'm sure of it. We have to get out of here, now!" Giles squeezes Willow's hand to reassure her before leading her towards the hotel's staff elevator. "I have a contact who may be able to help us, but we have to be very careful. Take no chances, trust no one."  
"Have I woken up in an episode of the X-files? Cos this is all a little too 'cloak and dagger' for me."  
"This is as real as it comes, I'm afraid." The doors open and the pair get in, Giles pushing the button for below ground. The elevator slides smoothly down the lift shaft, the occupants unaware of any movement, and the doors open. They turn left out of the elevator but stop short at the sound of footsteps running towards them. Looking around, Giles sees several doors and tries every handle until one opens. Pulling Willow into the room behind him, he quietly closes and locks the door.   
Buffy's Bedroom.  
"Good morning." Angel says, brushing my hair back with his hand. "How do you feel?" I smile.  
"Pretty darn good, how about you?"  
"Never felt better. Here, let me show you something." He gently takes my hand and places it on his chest. I gasp, then smile. Angel rolls onto his back and I place my ear on his chest and listen to his heart beat. Tears fall freely from my eyes, and I've never felt happier than I do at this moment.  
"Hey, de ja vu." I look up at him. "We've done this before."  
"Yes, we have." He kisses my forehead and I look at him questioningly, but his eyes are closed, and I know I should let him sleep. After all, we have the rest of our lives to talk.  
Board Room, Offices of Wolfram and Hart.  
Seated at the table are Lindsey, Lilah and the six members of the Board of Directors. "We have the young watcher contained and under guard downtown, until the Council sends someone to retrieve him."  
"And the witches?" Lindsey shifts uncomfortably in his seat, stealing a sideways glance at Lilah.  
"One is dead and the other, uh, got away. They have people tracking her now and she should be back in custody by the end of the day." He quickly finishes.  
"You hope." The Board member shoots back cynically. "I must say, we're losing confidence in you, Lindsay. We understand the witches weren't directly in your care, but the way you handled the capture of the Slayer was incompetent, to say nothing of your tactics in letting the young watcher go in the first place. And how do you explain involving the jailed Slayer in this? She's a loose cannon and we have no guarantee that she won't switch sides."  
"She was released knowing that if she didn't follow orders, we would put her back in jail. All we'd have to--"  
"Yes, providing you could catch her. How long was she on the run before turning herself in? She's a Slayer, Lindsay! She has superpowers. And after the little fiasco with Darla, we'd have thought you'd know better." He pauses for effect before resuming his tirade. "And you," he turns his attention to Lilah, "have you had anything at all to do with this operation? It seems you've been taking a back seat, letting Lindsay make all the decisions and take the heat aswell." He continues before allowing Lilah to speak, returning his attention to Lindsay. "We've been able to use your 'risk-taking' to our advantage in the past, but if this backfires..... I don't think I need to spell it out for you, do I Lindsay?" Lindsay shakes his head and looks down. "Good. That will be all."  
Magic Shop.  
Cordelia walks from the training room, where the remainder of the LA gang slept, rubbing her neck. "I told you we should've broke into Giles' house. If I have to go see an osteopath, I'm claiming worker's comp. I don't care if they're getting fleshy to save the world, I need a decent night's sleep."  
"Somehow I don't think Giles would be too happy to find us illegally camped out in his house when he comes back."  
"I'm starved, where do we eat in this town?" Gunn asks, standing and stretching.   
"Yes, good idea. Let's go." The trio head for the door. "Who has the keys?" Cordy stops in her tracks.   
"I don't believe this." She sighs and her shoulders drop. "I'll stay here, you get food and bring it back." She keeps talking to herself, heading back towards the table as Wes and Gunn leave through the front door.   
"Man, is she *not* a morning person." Gunn says when they're out of earshot.  
"Occupational hazard when working with Cordelia, I'm afraid. Doughnuts or bagels? There's a very nice place just up the road....." Wes and Gunn discuss the breakfast menu while Cordelia nods back off to sleep on the table in the magic shop. A few minutes later she is jolted from her sleep by the phone ringing.   
"Hello. What? Anya calm down. Who? They what? Okay, don't worry, we're on our way over there now. Just stay where you are." Cordy grabs her jacket and locks the door on her way out. Running down the street, she sees Gunn and Wesley in a coffee shop. "Gunn! Wes! They've got Xander." The pair abandon their order and join Cordy as she sets a quick pace towards Buffy's house. "We have to get Buffy and Angel and get over there now." When she's finished explaining, the three of them break into a run the rest of the way, stopping at Buffy's front door. Buffy is woken from her sleep by a persistent pounding on the front door. She groans before rolling over to get up.   
"Where do you think you're going?" Angel pulls her back into bed.   
"Someone's beating the death out of my front door. I'm just gonna go slay them."  
"Okay, but don't be long." He kisses her.  
"Keep the bed warm for me." She puts on a robe and heads downstairs. "Allright, allright. I'm coming." She opens the door and three figures stumble through, all out of breath. With raised eyebrows, Buffy asks, "What's up? Keep in mind that all personal questions regarding last night are off limits." She wraps the robe tighter around her.  
"It's Xander. They've got him." Cordy finally says.  
"Great, I guess I don't get a honeymoon just yet. Alright, give me five minutes." Buffy runs back up the stairs.  
"Did they get married?" Cordelia asks her companions. "Cos, if they did, why wasn't I invited?"  
Buffy returns fully dressed in the allotted time with Angel following.  
  
  
CHAPTER 13.  
Buffy's House.  
Buffy opens the door, ready to leave, but Angel hesitates.  
"Let me grab a blanket." He turns towards the stairs.  
"Angel. Somehow I don't think that will be necessary." Buffy smiles at him.  
"Sure, if you like your vampires toasty." Cordy remarks. Angel smiles back at Buffy, takes her hand and walks out the door.   
"What the....." Gunn's jaw drops.  
"Oh my..... if he's.... then that means she's........ Oh my......." Wesley pulls himself out of shock just in time to make it to the car before it takes off.  
  
Anya and Xander's House.  
  
"We were asleep and the door just burst open, and there were these men dressed in black with guns, and they were pointing them at us. I told them to get out, but they grabbed Xander and told me to shut up. Then they left." Anya explains.   
"That's it." Buffy stands from her seat next to Anya. "I've had it! They're not gonna get away with this! First Willow and Tara, now Xander, again! I'm going to LA right now and I'm gonna kick some serious lawyer butt!" She heads for the door.  
"Buffy, it's not that easy--"  
"I'm making it that easy. They've gone too far, Angel. They think they can come to my town and kidnap my friends and just expect me to sit back and take it? I don't think so. Now I'm going, are you coming or not?" Angel follows Buffy out the door, with Cordy, Wes and Gunn in tow.  
"Home again, jiggity jig." Gunn says to Wes on their way out the door.  
"Buffy, I think I should stay here with Anya. Unless you think you'll need me." Cordy calls from the porch. Buffy pauses, thinking.  
"Yes, and someone will need to pick up Giles and Willow from the airport. We'll call you when we get to LA." She says before getting into the car.  
  
Summer's House.  
  
Spike is standing in the living room, looking out the window onto the front yard. "Well, well, she called the poofter in to help look for me. She must have been *really* worried about me." Spike moves towards the front door and leans on the wall, his arms crossed in front of him, a smug smile on his face. The door opens and Buffy stops short, causing Angel to bump into her. "You can call off the search, Slayer." He moves away from the wall and stretches his arms out to his sides. "I'm okay."   
"Search? Spike, what are you talking about? Wait don't answer that, I don't want to know. Just get out of my house." Buffy and Angel head up the stairs while Gunn and Wesley walk into the living room and sit on the couch.   
"What?" Spike stands at the bottom of the stairs, astonished. "I've been missing for three bloody weeks, I could've been dead, and all I get from you is 'Get out of my house'? Thanks a bloody lot." By this time, Buffy has disappeared up the stairs. Spike sighs, his shoulders drop and he walks into the living room. "Wesley." He acknowledges the ex-watcher, nodding his head.  
"Hello Spike. How have you been?"   
"Peachy. Who's this?" He asks with as little enthusiasm as possible.  
"Spike, this is Gunn. Gunn, Spike."  
"Hey, how ya doin."  
"So, what brings you to Sunnydale? What is so bad that Buffy had to call Angel and his....Angelites to come and help her?" Spike sits down on the couch.  
"He called her, actually. Well Giles, to be exact. We found an ancient prophecy--" All of a sudden the door swings open to reveal Faith.  
"Hey B, you home?" She calls out.  
"Wow, Faith is here as well," Spike comments. "This is so........nostalgic."  
"She and Angel are upstairs." Wesley stands up to greet Faith.  
"Cool. Hey, what's he doing here?" Seeing Spike, Faith pulls out her stake and strikes a threatening pose. Spike leaps off the couch and nearly falls over trying to get distance between himself and the Slayer.  
"It's allright, Faith. He's house trained. He can't hurt anyone, he's been..... how shall I say this?"  
"Try not saying it at all." Spike faces off Faith. "I can't bite people, there's a chip in my head." He says as though reading from a cue card.  
"So, you're user friendly now? How sweet, Angel has a friend to play with." Faith backs off the offensive and puts her stake away.  
"Did I miss something?" Gunn asks bewildered.  
"He's a vampire. And I recall telling him to leave." Buffy interjects from the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest. "Well?" She raises her eyebrows at Spike.  
"I figure you could use my help."  
"As you can see, we have enough help. And we're fighting humans, so thanks, but see ya."  
"What about Cordelia and Anya? It wouldn't hurt to have someone with them in case Wolfram and Hart decide to go after them." Gunn suggests.  
"It certainly couldn't hurt. I'll drive you over there and fill you in on the way." Wesley offers. Spike grabs his blanket and smirks at Buffy on his way out the door.  
  
Hotel, London.  
  
"I think they're gone, I'll just check." Giles whispers to Willow. He opens the door and peers through, checking first left then right. "It's clear, let's go." Clinging tightly to Giles' hand, Willow follows him out of the staff exit of the hotel and down the side of the building into an alley. "They won't be far behind us, so we have to move quickly." They run down the alley and onto a main road. Turning right, they see a bus pull up to the kerb a few metres ahead of them, and they board, sitting halfway down the bus. Around ten minutes later, Giles presses the buzzer and the pair stand at the front of the bus, getting off on the outskirts of the city centre. "It's not far to walk from here." Giles says once the bus has moved on. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm okay, in a fragile sort of way. Where exactly are we going?"  
"To see an old friend of mine. He'll be able to help us get home."  
"What if the Council come here to look for us."  
"They don't know about my connection with him. We haven't had contact since before I joined the Council."  
"Then how do you know he'll be able to help us?" Giles stops outside a small cottage and opens the gate for Willow to step through.  
"Some connections remain, long after actual contact has ceased." Giles knocks on the front door, which opens a few seconds later to reveal a short stocky man who is too stunned to speak. He steps aside and Giles and Willow walk past him into the house. They find themselves in the living room where an open fire is blazing.  
"I...... I don't know what to say Rupert. It's good to see you."  
"You too, James."  
"Please, have a seat." All three sit, James in an armchair facing the couch. "It must be pretty bad for you to be here. What do you need?"  
"Yes. I would like to spend time catching up with you, but I'm afraid we need to get out of England quite urgently. The Council is looking for us and I'm pretty sure they're not looking to take any hostages."   
"Were you followed?" James finishes packing a pipe, lights it and sits back in his chair.  
"No, I'm almost certain we weren't."  
"Almost certain?" Giles looks him square in the eye as smoke puffs out of the corners of his old friend's mouth in short clouds.  
"We weren't followed." He reiterates quietly, but pointedly. James puffs on his pipe, ever so slightly nodding his head, deep in thought. He sighs, stands up and walks over to the fire, his back to Giles and Willow. The mantle is littered with frames, some showing photos of a younger, leaner James, the way Giles' remembered him.  
"The first thing we need to do is get you into the bunker. I'll need an hour or two to organise the proper documents, but you should be on a plane out of here before they even think they need to check the airport. That doesn't mean they don't already have people watching the terminals, though, so we'll have to disguise you. You probably won't like it, but you know we can't take any chances." He pauses, sighs again and turns to face his guests. "It's been a long time, Rupert. I only wish things weren't so rushed." He walks out of the room and returns with a teapot.  
"I really don't think I could drink tea at the moment, James." Without acknowledging Giles' last comment, James grabs the spout of the teapot, twisting it to his left, and the handle pops off into his hand. Each end of the handle has a small steel, keyed prong protuding from it. "Oh." James moves the coffee table out of the way and lifts the rug, revealing a trap door. He inserts the handle into two holes in a circlular section of the door. As he turns the handle it clicks, and he lifts the door. Giles stands, helps Willow up and steps on the ladder leading down into the bunker. Willow follows while James goes back into the other room. In the bunker Giles switches on the light showing Willow a small room with a double bed, a couch, tv, kitchenette and a door which leads into a bathroom. As Willow sits on the edge of the bed, James descends with a plate of food and two bottles of water.   
"Here's something to keep you going. It's not much, but you shouldn't be down here long. The plumbing hasn't been used in a long time, as you can imagine, so I wouldn't advise using it unless it's an emergency. I'll be back down as soon as it's time to go." James leaves, locking the door behind him. For the next few minutes, he can be heard walking around above them, then silence.  
"You should get some sleep." The tv is on, Giles is sitting on the couch but Willow hasn't moved from the edge of the bed. Giles speaks quietly to her after noticing her staring at the wall directly in front of her. "Willow?"   
"What? No, I don't think I could right now." She sighs and sits next to Giles. "I don't understand why this is happening, Giles. Why couldn't they just let Buffy and Angel fulfill the prophecy? Why did they have to kidnap Tara and me, why did they have to kill her?" Tears are rolling down her face, and Giles puts his arm around her shoulder. "They didn't have to kill her, they could've just put a guard in her room, like they did to me." She brings her knees up and hugs them to her chest. "I just don't understand how they could be so callous. I'll curse them, that's what I'll do. I'll turn them all into toads. No! I'll turn them into warts on toads." She looks up at the watcher. "She never did anything to hurt anyone. She didn't even say anything mean to Spike when he hit her on the nose. Why her, Giles? Why her?" The tears fall freely and they sit there, Giles trying his best to be reassuring without saying anything, until Willow's tears lead into sleep.   
  
  
CHAPTER 14.  
  
"Angel's right, Buffy. If you are pregnant, and there's pretty strong evidence to suggest that you are, then Faith should go to LA in your place." Wesley tries to persuade her.  
"Wesley, don't take this the wrong way, but your translation of the prophecy wasn't one hundred per cent accurate, in fact alot of it was guess work. We don't know that Angel's humanity was granted because we conceived a child, it could just be because we....... we....... you know. I mean think about it, it would make more sense, considering vampire's can't have children."  
"I still think it's a big risk, Buffy. I don't want to take any chances just in case you are." Angel rests his hand on Buffy's upper arm. Buffy opens her mouth to speak, then closes it again. She looks Angel in the eye and places her hand on her belly without realising. Looking down, she sighs.   
"Okay, Faith can go in my place, but I still want to go to LA. I can stay at your place while you go to Wolfram and Hart."  
"Buffy--"  
"I'm not staying here by myself while you get Xander back. And what if something happens? What if you need me. I'm coming to LA."  
"You could stay with Cordy and Anya." Wesley suggests.  
"And Spike! No thanks. I'm coming, and that's all there is to it. Let's go." As Buffy walks towards the door, it opens. Anya walks in followed by Cordy and a blanketed, smoking Spike.  
"I'm coming to LA with you. I'm not just going to sit here and wait for something bad to happen to Xander." Anya takes a deep breath, crosses her arms across her chest and sniffs. "I want to help."  
"I'm afraid we don't have any room in the car, Anya, otherwise--"  
"That's okay." Spike grins, slapping Angel on the back. "We can take mine."  
"Oh goody." Buffy mutters, as Angel returns Spike's gesture with a punch on the arm, followed by a smirk.  
"We might need the extra pair of hands. They'll be expecting us, you know that, right?" Gunn suggests. Spike rubs his arm and unconsciously moves away from Angel.  
"Gunn's right. They don't have any leverage to keep us away now.   
"Why are we standing here talking about it? Let's get going." Cordy leads the way out the door.  
  
James' Bunker.  
  
Giles and Willow are asleep, side by side on the couch, Giles' head resting on top of Willow's. They are both woken with a start as the hatch above them opens and James descends the ladder. "It's time. I have your disguises here." He hands Giles a wig, some clothes and a cosmetic case, then turns to Willow handing her a suit before applying glue to a fake moustache.  
"James this, uh....... this is a dress."  
"Yes, I know, I picked it out myself." He smiles before leaning forward towards Willow. "Hold still for me. There you go." He sits back to survey his work. "Perfect. I'll leave you two to get changed."  
"I really don't think--"  
"They'll be expecting an older man and a young woman, Rupert. This is your best chance." James turns away, leaving Willow and Giles to stare at each other.   
"I'll get changed in the bathroom." Willow offers. Minutes later she returns, dressed in a suit, her hair slicked back, to find the ex-watcher in a floral sundress with a shoulder length brunette wig on his head.   
"Don't say a word!" Stifling laughter, she follows him upstairs.  
  
London Airport.  
  
"I've never been so bloody uncomfortable in my life." Giles indiscreetly adjusts his 'breasts' and scowls.  
"Stop your whining, Rupert. Now, let me handle everything and follow my cue. Understood?" He asks looking from Rupert to Willow who each nod their heads. James pays the taxi driver and they get out at the international terminal. James approaches the check-in counter and hands over three passports and tickets.  
"How are you today, sir?" The clerk enquires of James, making polite small talk as she sets the bags on the conveyer belt. Willow notices Giles continuing adjustments of his attire.  
"What? I've never been in a dress before, or a....... *bra* for that matter." He whispers.  
"I think you look very nice. Very-- feminine." She smiles and straightens her jacket as Giles scowls at her. "You know, if this wasn't so serious I might have to laugh. Actually, I'd have to take photos and post them on my website."  
"Don't you dare!" He whispers a warning.  
"Oh calm down, Giles, you know I wouldn't do that." She pauses and starts to giggle. "I don't have my camera with me."  
"Oh yes, very funny, Willow. You know, you look quite ridiculous yourself."  
"Hey!! I do not!!" Giles snorts and attempts to pull up his stockings. James turns around, boarding tickets in hand and ushers the fugitives over to the lounge.  
"What is wrong with you two?" He hisses, his eyes darting around. "You could blow this whole thing if the wrong people overhear you. I cannot believe, Rupert, that you could be so damned careless. You've either lost your head or your situation isn't as dire as you've led me to believe."  
"I'm sorry James. I'm not used to being dressed like this, I--I feel rather awkward. I really am sorry." James sighs.   
"It won't be for long and it's very necessary, so stop fiddling and start walking like a woman. The gate is over there." He finishes impatiently before he leads the way, Giles beside him and Willow behind them.  
"Wait, you have three boarding tickets there. Are you coming with us?"  
"No, I'm going to leave before the plane takes off." He whispers then turns, handing over their tickets at the gate.   
  
  
CHAPTER 15.  
  
First Class, Plane preparing for takeoff.  
  
Willow is staring out the window. She is seated next to Giles, and James has the aisle seat.  
"Rupert," James leans in towards him and starts to speak quietly in his ear, "it's been good to see you. I only hope that next time we'll be able to catch up. Goodbye, old friend." He starts to stand up, then raises his voice to make a point of saying, "I'm going to ask the stewardess for a drink. Won't be a moment." He smiles as he pats Giles on the shoulder and walks towards the exit. Giles pushes down into his seat, a small smile plays on his face and he sighs. As James approaches the exit, a tall man in a suit boards the plane, catches James' eye and walks towards him. James stops dead in his tracks, the colour drains from his face and as panic sets in, he looks around, searching for an escape route.   
"Hello James." The new arrival smirks, approaching him. "Going somewhere?"  
"I......I..."  
"You what?" He approaches, his voice calm and even as James struggles with the situation. "Don't tell me, to the toilet? To get a drink? Surely you weren't going to leave? After all, you've come this far." By now he's standing so close that James can feel his breath on his forehead. "Go back to your seat, James." The stranger commands, his tone changing to that of a father speaking to a disobedient son. James hesitates, then turns, head hanging, back towards his seat, accepting the situation. Feeling someone sitting in the seat next to him, Giles opens his eyes.  
"James...... what are you........" he looks around and moves in closer, "I thought you were leaving." He whispers. Sighing, James looks him in the eye, unable to hide his distress.  
"We have a problem."  
  
  
Basement of the offices of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Lindsey steps out of the elevator, pulls his keys from his pocket as he walks to the car, and pushes the alarm button. The blinkers flash and the doors unlock as he approaches. Getting in, he puts his briefcase on the passenger seat and jumps as hands grabs both shoulders from behind him.  
"How are you, Lindsey? You know, we really should stop meeting like this. But while we're here, let me introduce you to an acquaintance of mine." Lindsey turns around to see a bleach-blonde man sitting on the back seat of his car. "His name's Spike." Spike smiles sweetly, then changes to game face. "He's a vampire, like me. But not. See, Spike here doesn't have a soul, so he doesn't care if you live or die. Actually, that's not true. I think he cares very much about you dying, don't you Spike?" Spike's smile widens.  
"Let's cut the chit-chat and get to the killing, shall we."  
"You wouldn't do that, Angel. It goes against everything you stand for." Angel wraps his forearm around Lindsey's neck so tightly, the lawyer gags.  
"Everything I stand for? What would you know about that, Lindsey? You've never stood for a damn thing in your life. You're weak, you're a coward and you're about to die." Angel roughly tilts Lindsey's head to his left as Spike lets out a low growl and moves in towards him.  
"What do you want, Angel? If this is about that Slayer's friend, I don't know where he is."   
"What makes you think that's what this is about? To tell you the truth, Lindsey," Angel leans in close, talking directly into his ear, "I can't stand the guy. And I'm sick of seeing your head attached to the rest of your body. Plus: I'm bored."  
"I'm telling you the truth!" Lindsey gasps. "I don't know where they're keeping him. They don't tell me anything, anymore, they think I'm a security risk."  
"Then they won't mind if I use you for a late night snack, will they." Spike snarls, bares his teeth and moves in towards Lindsey's neck. He can hear his heart beating faster, smell his fear, and takes delight in seeing the beads of sweat roll down his temple. Faintly, Spike can just see the veins in Lindsey's neck pulsating with the only thing Spike has ever wanted to taste.  
"Allright, allright!! I'll tell you. But it'll mean I can't come back here again."  
"What? Never again grace the door of such a credible establishment? Hmm, let me see, rescue Xander, save Lindsey's job. I think that lies somewhere in the domain of 'not my problem, not my section'. Now where is he?"  
  
  
First Class, Plane preparing for take-off.  
  
"What sort of problem?" Giles whispers to James.   
"Hello Rupert. That's an interesting choice of clothes you have there. But I love those colours on you, and what *have* you done with your hair?" Giles' reaction is similar to James' as he realises who is standing next to James. His palms are sweaty, his face falls, and he is unable to form words to speak. "What's wrong, you look a little shocked to see me." Giles clears his throat.  
"I.... you're.... ahem.... what I mean to say is, seeing you can only mean--"  
"There you go, looking at the negative as always. We should take the opportunity to catch up, it's been so long since we've seen each other. I can't wait until we land so I can fill you in on what I've been doing since we last had contact." The stranger takes his seat on the opposite side of the aisle, leaning over his chair to continue his conversation. 'Either he hasn't taken in our distress, or he simply doesn't care.' Giles thinks to himself.   
"Giles, who's that?" Willow asks.  
"I beg your pardon?" The stranger asks before Giles can answer.  
"Who are you?" Willow senses Giles mood, but puts on a brave face.  
"My name is Graham and I'm an old acquiantance of Rupert and James." He explains in a condescending tone. "I take it you're the witch."   
"Yes, I am a *wicca*." Willow emphasises.  
"Quite. As I was saying, I've acquianted myself with what you've been doing since the last time we saw each other. I also have a pretty good idea of why you think I'm here, but I can assure you that's not the case." Graham smiles confidently. "Don't worry, everything will be clear once we get off the plane." He relaxes back into his seat.  
"Giles." Willow whispers. "Who is he? What's he doing here?" Giles sighs.   
"He's someone James and I knew a long time ago." He looks at Willow, trying to decide whether or not he should continue.  
"And? Why is he here?" Willow leans forward slightly to check if Graham is listening, then sits back urging Giles to continue.  
"He's an assassin."  
  
  
CHAPTER 16.  
Hyperion Hotel.  
The doors to the hotel swing open and Angel and Spike walk in, each with one arm under Lindsey's, dragging the unconcious lawyer into the foyer and dumping him unceremoniously on the couch. His limp form draping the sofa like the skin of dead animal.  
"I take it he wouldn't talk." Wesley comments calmly, having briefly looked up from the desk.   
"No, he talked. Turns out, the information he had was useless." Angel responds whilst pouring himself a coffee.  
"So you thanked him for services." Gunn says.  
"I didn't lay a hand on him." All eyes turn to Spike as he sits on the foyer steps.   
"Don't look at me, I didn't touch him." Spike looks at their disbelieving faces. "I didn't! He tripped on his briefcase and took himself out on the coffee table."  
"He said they had Xander in one of the law firm's unused apartments, but the place was empty when we got there." Angel explains.  
"Xander had been there,though, I could smell him." Spike adds.  
"Yeah, they can't have moved him too long before we got there."   
"So, what now?" Buffy asks as Angel joins her at the concierge desk.  
"Yeah, who's next on the list of lawyers to kidnap and interrogate?" Faith asks. "I'm starting to like the whole idea. It's like a tv game show.......a cable tv game show."  
"Couldn't you track him? You know, sniff him out or something?" Anya suggests.  
"We tried that, but lost the scent just outside the building." Angel responds. "As for what to do next...... " He pauses before continuing, "they'll know we've got Lindsey, so they'll be expecting us to--" Angel is cut off by the sound of a mobile phone ringing. Everyone looks around, but no one moves to answer.   
"It's Clumsy's phone." Spike remarks. Angel walks over, reaches into Lindsey's pocket and pulls out his phone.   
"Hello? Lilah, so nice to hear your voice. Considering he's passed out and useless, no I'm not proud of taking him. You're what? Xander.....? uh-huh. Right. Okay." He hangs up the phone. Looking from Buffy to Anya, he says, "That was Lilah, she works with Lindsey. She congratulated me on kidnapping Lindsey.......... and rescuing Xander." He furrows his brow and places Lindsey's phone on the counter.   
"She what?" Buffy asks, incredulous.  
"They don't have him."  
  
First Class, plane has landed, passengers are leaving the plane.  
  
"Wait until everybody else has left the plane." Graham warns, as passengers file past him. When the last passenger has walked past, he stands, facing the fugitives and pulls his jacket back just far enough to reveal a gun. Leaning down, he whispers, "You know, customs really aren't as thorough as they'd like to think they are." He stands back up, buttons his jacket, and continues. "It's time to go. You'll walk ahead of me, you won't speak a word and you won't try anything." The look on his face speaks volumes to his unvoiced threats. Putting on a smile he says, "Let's go."  
  
Hyperion Hotel.  
  
"What do you mean, they don't have him?" Buffy demands. "This is getting ridiculous, they kidnapped him!" She starts pacing.  
"He must've escaped. He's probably trying to find us." Faith suggests.  
"Wolfram and Hart aren't that sloppy. Besides, I could smell fear when we were tracking him."  
"Okay, so if they don't have him, who does?" Cordy asks.  
"The Watcher's Council." Lindsey says, rubbing his head and sitting up. "Which one of you forgot your manners and tripped me?"   
"The Council? You're supposed to be working with them, aren't you?" Wesley asks.  
"You can't trust them as far as you can trip them. Now which one of you was it?" He tries to stand up, but falls back on the couch as Cordy approaches with a glass of water, which he accepts and sips at slowly.  
"You tripped over your briefcase. Oh, you didn't want that did you? 'Cos we left it at the apartment you took us to. You know, the empty one?" Spike says, making no attempt to hide his sarcasm. The hotel phone rings and Cordy rushes to answer it.   
"I'm beginning to think we only have one option left." Gunn says.  
"And that is?" Buffy asks.  
"The karaoke bar." He responds.  
"There must be something wrong with my hearing, because I could've sworn you just said Karaoke Bar."   
"Surely not. I mean, there must be some other way." Wesley adds.  
"You are kidding, right?" Buffy is stunned.  
"No, they're not. The guy, well, the demon that runs the bar is..... he can read people's aura's when they sing. He's psychic." Angel explains.  
"Uh-huh. So, you sing now?" Buffy smiles at him. He smiles back, but before he can answer, Cordy speaks up.  
"That was Giles. They're on their way over, and they picked up some helpers along the way." She explains, putting down the phone.  
"Helpers?" Angel questions.  
"He said he'd explain when they get here, which is really annoying., I mean why do people always do that; raise our interests and say I'll tell you when I get there?"  
"At least we know they're safe." Buffy adds.  
  
Airport Lounge.  
  
"Very good, Rupert, you handled that well. Do they know about the boy?"  
"If you're referring to Xander, yes they know that Wolfram and Hart don't have him."  
"We'd better get a move on, then. Now, as I've explained, I'll be watching you all the time. I don't want any one of you out of my sight, and any attempt to alert your friends to what's going on will result in *all* of you being punished."  
"He sounds like Principal Snyder." Willow quietly says to Giles.  
"Is anyone unclear about the plan?"  
"I'd like to know my role in this." James asks, having been quiet for most of the journey.  
"You mean other than keeping your mouth shut and doing what you're told?"   
"I mean, what do you need me for? I'm not essential to any of this, I may aswell not be here for all the impact my presence will make."  
"Let's say I was feeling a little nostalgic. It's been so long, I was looking forward to spending time with you both." Graham smiles affectionately.  
"Now, he reminds me of the mayor." Willow whispers to Giles.  
"Besides, you'd seen me board the plane. I couldn't risk letting you walk away and telling the Slayer and her friends who I really am, now could I? Right, let's get out of here. There's much to be done, and so little time."  
  
Hyperion Hotel.  
  
"Giles, Willow, I'm so glad you're okay." Buffy hugs her friends and leads them to the couch. Nudging a still dazed Lindsey out of the way, she seats them both and turns to their travelling companions. "Who's this?"   
"Ah, Buffy this is James and Graham. They're old friends of mine from my days before I joined the Council, and they've come along to help."   
"Well, the more the merrier. Should I be pleased to meet you, though? I've heard about Giles' pre-Council days; the demon raising and Bay City Roller concerts," Buffy shakes each of their hands in turn.   
"'More the merrier'. Ha! She didn't say that when I offered to help." Spike mutters to himself. While Buffy continues the introductions, Lindsey asks for directions for somewhere to recover in peace, after being evicted from the couch.  
"Take any of the rooms on the first floor." Angel offers. Lindsey heads towards the stairs, but nearly trips on his way up, causing a round of stifled laughter.  
"Here, I'll help you get settled in." Faith takes his arm and wraps her spare arm around his waist, bearing his weight. She leads him up the stairs and into the first room on the left.   
"What do you want?" Lindsey asks.  
"What do you mean? What makes you think I want something?" Faith responds.  
"Cut the crap, Faith. All I have to do is go back down those stairs and tell your *friends* why you're really here."  
"And all I have to do is snap your neck and problem solved. Although, I would like to see you try to make it downstairs on your own." She replies, menacingly.  
"Okay, no need for violence. I'll do you a deal. You help me get my briefcase back, and I won't blow your cover."  
"What's in the briefcase? Money, files, what?"  
"My laptop and a few papers. Plus alot of documents I don't want my ex-employers getting hold of. Besides, if I'm gonna make it out of here I'm going to need what's in it." Lindseys explains, easing himself down onto the bed. "Think about it and let me know. Just don't take too long." He closes his eyes. Faith sighs, putting her hands on her hips.  
"What's the address?"  
  
  
CHAPTER 17.  
  
"Basement, Hyperion Hotel."  
  
Faith comes up through the sewer's, Lindsey's briefcase in hand. As she comes in view of the stairs, she sees Spike sitting on the bottom step. "Well, well. What's that you've got there, Slayer?"   
"It's none of your business, that's what it is." Guilt is written on her face, which she tries to mask with defiance.  
"It looks like that lawyer's briefcase. Which begs the question, 'what are you doing with it'?" He raises his eyebrows, and stands up. His question is greeted with silence. Faith's mind ticks over, searching for an apt response, but she draws a blank. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't being entirely honest. Why are you here, Faith?"  
"I don't have to take this from you." Faith tries to push past Spike, but he stands in front of her, their noses almost touching. She sighs and takes a step back.  
"You're right. You don't. So what's say you and me go upstairs and see what Buffy has to say about it."  
"No! I mean, I.... I know what it looks like, but it's not like that. Lindsey threatened to tell everyone if I...."  
"Tell everyone what? That you're a traitor?"  
"I'm not a traitor!!"  
"Then what could he have to tell?" Faith walks away, puts the briefcase down and leans against a pylon, her arms crossed.  
"Wolfram and Hart arranged for me to get out of jail. They somehow had the ruling against me overturned so that I could bring Xander back to Buffy and sabotage her and Angel's plans from the inside. I told them I'd go along with it, but only so I could get out and help! I never intended to screw things up, but it was the only way I could get out."   
"Why didn't you tell Buffy as soon as you saw her."  
"You really think she would've believed me? I mean, I thought of telling Angel, but I couldn't risk being turned away. I have to prove to them that they can trust me by helping them."  
"That briefcase doesn't exactly scream trust. Neither does the fact that Xander's gone missing again. Was that part of the plan?"  
"No! Not that I know of, anyway. Look, they can't know. Not yet. And if things continue to get nasty, they're going to need me on their side." Spike stares at Faith, then starts clapping.  
"Very nice, Slayer, very nice. I'd heard you could act, but that was brilliant. You know, for a moment there, I almost believed you." Spike is now, once again, standing in front of Faith.  
"I've-changed-Spike."  
"Bullshit." He whispers.  
"Look at you, you've changed." Faith can feel anger rising in her gut.  
"That wasn't voluntary!"  
"No, but you're here, you're helping, you give a shit! You can't tell me the chip made you do that."   
"You're a murderer--"  
"So are you!"  
"And you were the slayer. You're human and you killed a man."  
"It was an accident!"  
"You've had a taste for the kill, Faith. There's no turning back from that." Spike responds, matter of factly.  
"Well, what about Angel, there's no chip in his head, nothing stopping him from killing."  
"He has a soul." Quick as a flash, Faith's fist connects with Spike's face, causing an almighty crack to echo throughout the basement.  
"Fuck you!" She yells at him. Her jaw is set, her fists clenched, and it takes all of Faith's restrain to resist continuing her assault on him. After regaining control she continues, watching Spike watching her. "I--have--a-soul. I owe Buffy *and* Angel, and I came here to try to even the score. Wolfram and Hart may think I'm on their side, but they can think what they want; it doesn't change the truth." They continue to stare at each other, Spike eventually shaking his head.  
"I don't believe you, Slayer, but I'm not gonna say anything. Yet. You just keep in mind that I'm gonna be watching you, and you make one move at fucking things up and, chip or not, I'll kill you."  
"I won't fuck up." Faith responds with quiet determination.  
  
"Lobby, Hyperion Hotel."  
  
"Do you have any leads?" Graham asks.  
"Nothing concrete." Buffy responds. "Although Lindsey seems to think it's the Council."  
"But you just said they're working with Wolfram and Hart. That doesn't make sense." Graham replies hastily.  
"Lindsey isn't known for his integrity, but I don't see what he has to gain by lying about that." Graham looks at Wesley.  
"That's true, but he didn't have a basis for his suggestion." Angel adds.  
"Yeah, and he'd only just come around after a hit to the head." Gunn adds.  
"We can question him again when he comes downstairs. In the meantime, I think ahem the karaoke bar is our best shot."  
"I cannot believe those words just came out of Wesley's mouth." Cordy says, only loud enough for Gunn and Buffy to hear.  
"Is he really that bad?" Buffy quietly asks, turning around to face Cordy.  
"Have you ever had a pet that was so old, and in so much pain that you knew you had to put it down, but you loved it so much that your heart screamed 'No! No!'?" Buffy's jaw drops. "Well, believe me you wouldn't hesitate."   
Gunn nods in agreement. "I'm volunteering for 'Lindsey Watch'." He calls out.  
"Yes, and I'll need to stay here to man the phones." Cordy quickly adds.  
"Good idea. Gunn, why don't you take Giles, Will and the others upstairs so they can rest. Buffy, are you coming?" Angel asks, picking up his duster.  
"I..I..." she stutters.  
"Where are we going?" Faith asks, as she and Spike walk into the room.  
  
"Caritas."  
  
"I always said he was a nancy-boy."  
"Spike, Shut up." Buffy stares at the stage, watching a rather nervous-looking Angel take hold of the microphone.   
"Did you notice Giles and the witch acting strangely? I could smell fear on them." Spike asks. Buffy stares at the vampire, incredulous.  
"Considering what they've been through, I'm not surprised, now will you shut! up!"   
"This is gonna be so good." Faith says, nestling herself on a barstool and leaning forward expectantly.   
The first bars of 'Sexual Healing' start playing.  
"I don't believe it." Buffy's jaw drops. Spike starts chuckling, as does Faith, who tries to restrain herself, but can't. "Stop it!" Buffy hisses. "I mean it, stop it! Spike, go and get another round of drinks." She throws money at him from across the table.   
Buffy sits in stunned silence, while Spike spends most of the rest of the song at the bar. Faith manages to hide her laughter, even though she knows Angel can't see past the bright lights shining on him.  
"And when I get that feeling   
I want sexual healing   
sexual healing is something  
that's good for me  
Whenever blue teardrops are falling  
and my emotional stability  
is leaving me  
there is something  
I can do  
I can get on the telephone and  
call you up baby  
and honey,   
I know you'll be there  
to relieve me  
some love you'll give  
to me............."  
"Well, it's definitely appropriate for the situation, wouldn't you say?" The host asks, as he sits next to Buffy. She looks at him, shocked, both from Angel's performance, and from the host's appearance.  
"And you are?"   
"Not pretty, that's for sure." Faith glances over at him, sips her drink then continues to watch Angel on stage.  
"Why thank you, and when was the last time you were introduced to a hairdresser?" Faith stiffens, but he turns to Buffy and continues speaking. "Angel-cakes certainly knows how to set the mood, wouldn't you say? I'm the host, this is my bar and I'm getting some lovely pictures of our boy up there. I bet you're just tingling with pride! No, really, him becoming mortal and still holding onto that soft, sentimental side. I know I'm excited!" Buffy just stares, not sure how to respond. Angel finishes his song and makes his way over to the table. He's nervous, his palms are sweaty and he wipes them on the legs of his pants without even thinking, before sitting down opposite Buffy. He smiles, searching her face for a reaction. Realising that he's staring at her, Buffy quickly smiles.  
"That was wonderful, I had no idea you could sing like... that." Angel is put at ease and grins from ear to ear before turning to the host.  
"What did you see?"  
"Firstly, congratulations on your shanshu, and not too soon, I might add. As for your friend, it seems there's a traitor in your midst, someone who was sent to make sure you don't find him before it's too late. This person claims to be an old friend, and at some stage they were--"  
"Male or female?" Buffy interjects. Faith gulps and tries to judge whether Buffy or Angel have thought of her.  
"I can't tell, but I can say that you've been too quick in taking them into your circle. For two powerful warriors, seeing what you've seen, you're way too hasty with trusting people. That's not a luxury you can afford right now."  
"How do we flush out this person, how do we get Xander back?" Angel urges him on.  
"Your friend, the protector, has been taken to be turned--"  
"Xander's going to be turned into a vampire?" Buffy starts to yell.  
"Hold on there, sweet cheeks, if you'd let me finish, I was going to say turned to the dark side."  
"What, like a Jedi? I ask 'cos Xander would probaly like that." Faith tries to inject humour.  
"This boy is destined to do great things for the world, and if he's turned, well, let's say I'd rather take my chances trying to close a hellmouth."  
"So how do we find him, what do we do?" Buffy asks.  
"Nothing. Yet. Go home, don't tell anyone anything. There'll be an opportunity for the traitor to show their face, and when that time comes, you'll know what to do."  
"That's it? We just sit back and wait and hope for the best? You've got to be kidding me?" Buffy shakes her head in disbelief.  
"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?"  
"I only know what I know, but you should trust me on this. Don't say a word." Buffy stands abruptly, and heads for the bar.   
"Thanks." Angel says.  
"No problem, and hey, don't worry about her, she's not as fragile as you think, right now. But that time will come." He smiles, then turns and walks away.  
"So what did he say?" Spike asks Buffy as she skulls down her drink. Buffy opens her mouth, then closes it again. She looks at Spike, then signals the barman for another drink.  
"Nothing. He couldn't tell us a thing."  
"You mean we had to listen to the great poofter sing like a birthing heffer for nothing?"  
"Hey!" Angel clips Spike behind the ear. "I don't know what's wrong with you people. Buffy liked my singing, didn't you?" Buffy smiles and kisses him on the cheek.  
"I've never heard anything like it in my life."  
  
  
CHAPTER 18.  
  
"Hyperion Hotel."  
  
Gunn walks down the stairs after settling the guests into their respective rooms. He is greeted by a pacing Wesley.  
"You tryin' to wear a hole in the floor?"  
"Gunn," Wesley stops and walks Gunn behind the concierge desk. "I saw Faith taking a briefcase into Lindsey's room. I think she's working with Wolfram and Hart."  
"You're kidding? Man, that's just what we need. Did she see you?"  
"I don't think so. But we have to tell Buffy and Angel before she finds out we're onto her. Until we do, let's just keep this between you and me."  
"Yeah sure, you got it."  
  
"On the street, a few blocks from the Hyperion."  
  
"I still say they're acting weird. And before you say anything, I know they've had some bad stuff happen, but so have you, so has everyone."  
"Everyone deals in their own way." Angel tries to rationalise Spike's ramblings.  
"Willow's girlfriend is dead, she's had closure--"  
"When did you become the resident psychologist?" Faith asks.  
"Anya doesn't know if her boyfriend is alive or dead, she hasn't been mortal for long, yet she's holding up like cyclone fencing. I'm telling you now, something's amiss and it's got nothing to do with the dead witch."  
"Aren't you Mr Sensitivity! But seriously, he could have something. I mean Giles is all fidgety, more than usual, and Willow looks..... I dunno, kinda intimidated."  
"Okay, let's say you're right, say they're wigging over something other than Tara's death and the trauma of having someone hunting you down and trying to kill you, what the hell could it be?"  
"Buffy has a point." Angel stops and turns to face his three companions. "There's nothing *obviously* weird going on. I think we should leave things as they are and see what happens. For now, anyway."   
"Whatever." Spike shakes his head, waves them off and walks towards the hotel.   
"Do you think what the host said could have something to do with them? I think I'll take Will aside and see how she is."  
"It can't hurt. Whatever has her upset, she's going to need a friend right now." The trio walk on in silence.  
  
"Hyperion Hotel."  
  
Graham taps softly on Willow's door. "May I come in?" Without waiting for a response, he opens the door, shuts it quietly behind him and sits on the bed next to Willow. "We haven't really had a chance to chat, have we?" Willow curls up, hugging her knees, too scared to speak. "I know what you must think of me, but there's no need to be afraid. All you have to do is what I tell you, and there won't be a problem." He rubs her back. "Judging from the greeting you received when we walked in, I gather you and the slayer are quite close? Hmm?" Willow nods in response. "So I think it's safe to say she'll be wanting to spend some quality 'girl-time' with you at some point. If she means anything to you, if you're friend Alexander means anything to you, you'll be quiet about what we've discussed, won't you?" Willow nods, tears falling onto her knees. "There's a good girl." He gets up and walks towards the door. "Get some rest, Willow. You're going to need it." He leaves and Willow's quiet tears turn into heaving sobs as she sprawls out on the bed and cries into her pillow.  
  
  
"Hyperion Hotel."  
  
As Spike walks through the door, Wesley rushes towards him. "Where are the others?" He looks over Spike's shoulder and out the door. Spike looks at him, then walks past him towards the couch.  
"They're right behind me." Wesley rushes up the steps just as the Angel and Buffy wander through the door.  
"Thank goodness you're here. There's something very important that I must discuss with you."  
"You're back! How did you go?" Graham calls out from the top of the stairs.  
"Damn!" Wesley whispers to himself, as he sees Faith walk in.  
"No good, he couldn't tell us anything." Angel replies, then turns to Wesley, concern showing on his face. "What's wrong, Wes? What's so important?"  
"We, uh..... we're out of toilet paper in the downstairs toilet."  
"No we're not." Cordy calls out, returning to her desk from the direction of the toilet.  
"Yes we are." Gunn jumps in. "I was in there before you and, and.... there's no toilet paper."  
"Gunn--"  
"There's no use starting an argument over toilet paper, Cordelia. We have more pressing matters at hand." Wesley turns back to Angel. "He really couldn't tell you anything? How odd."  
"I'm going to go check on Will." Buffy announces, heading up the stairs. She knocks softly on the door. "Will? Will?" Receiving no response, she opens the door to check whether her best friend is still awake. Seeing her whole body shaking, Buffy closes the door behind her and sits down on the bed, gently rubbing her hand on Willow's back. "Will? Is there anything I can do?" For the next fifteen minutes Buffy sits there until Willow finally sits up. She rubs her eyes and reaches for a tissue, blowing her nose.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, you haven't done anything wrong. We all tried to get everyone back home safely, but....... I don't know what to say, Will."  
"I don't think there's anything you can say, you know?"  
"Yeah," Buffy looks at her hands resting in her lap. "I know. Have you been able to sleep, yet?" Willow shakes her head. "I thought that when I got home I'd feel better, but I feel worse than I did back in England. And it doesn't help that--" Willow stops short. She has to think of Xander's safety, and wills herself not to reveal what she knows to her friend. "It doesn't help that Xander's missing. I've always taken for granted that he's around when stuff happens, you know?"  
"Yeah, I really miss him too. We just got back from seeing this psychic demon, and he said--" Buffy stops. She knows Willow does not deserve to be kept in the dark, but feels she has been put through enough already. "He said he couldn't tell us anything. Look, I'm going to grab something to eat, are you hungry?" Willow shakes her head. "Are you sure? It's no trouble, really."   
"No, I'm okay, thanks."   
"Okay, well you know where I am if you change your mind." The friends share a bear hug, then Buffy leaves, smiling at Willow as she walks out the door.  
  
  
"Hotel Basement."  
  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Angel has followed Wesley after he excused himself to check for a stash of toilet paper in the basement.  
"I saw Faith take a briefcase into Lindsey's room. I think she retrieved it for him."   
"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure it was a briefcase."  
"Positive. I hate to say this Angel, but I think she's working with Wolfram and Hart. And I think we should confront her about it before she can do any real damage." Angel considers this information.  
"Allright, I'll get Buffy and everyone upstairs, you get Gunn and Cordy, and we'll confront her together."  
  
CHAPTER 19.  
  
"Hotel Lobby."  
  
"Is everyone here?" Angel asks, his eyes scouring the room. "Good. Giles, James, Will, sorry to get you out of bed, but this is important." Buffy and Angel are standing in front of the desk, everyone but Graham, James, Lindsey and Faith are strategically placed around the lobby. Each of them is armed, watching Faith as she walks in and heads towards the couch, where Graham, James and Lindsey are seated.   
"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asks as she sits down.  
"I guess I'll just get to the point." He sighs, looks at Buffy, then resumes. "Faith, Wes saw you take a briefcase into Lindsey's room. Would you like to explain that?"  
"I......" Faith looks from Angel to Buffy, then at Lindsey and Spike. "He asked me to get it for him, he said that he'd need it if he was going to get away from Wolfram and Hart."  
"She's working for them." Lindsey speaks up and Faith looks down at her hands. "We organised for the ruling to be overturned so that she could sabotage your plans."  
"It's not like that." Faith protests. "When they asked me to do this my first instinct was to say no, but I thought if I got out I could help you."  
"And Xander?" Buffy asks, looking coldly at her fellow slayer.   
"That was part of the plan, so you guys wouldn't think it was weird that I just showed up on your doorstep. But I didn't know they were going to kidnap him again!" Buffy continues to stare at Faith, her anger all but consuming her.  
"I knew it." Cordy whispers.  
"How convenient." Buffy says through clenched teeth.  
"Buffy, you have to believe me--"  
"No I don't..........not again," she counters wearily. "Get out, Faith. Now. Because if I have to come over there, I'm gonna do something you'll regret later."  
"Buffy, please!"  
"GET OUT!!!"  
"I think you should listen to her." Spike speaks up.  
"Stay out of this." Buffy doesn't take her eyes off Faith as she leans away from the desk and takes a step towards Faith. Spike stands and moves between the two slayers.  
"That chip has *definitely* fried his brain." Cordy says to Gunn.   
"She's telling the truth. I thought the same thing when I saw her with the briefcase."  
"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"  
"I believe her, and I think you should too."  
"Get the hell out of my face, Spike!"  
"Buffy, let's just hear her out." At Angel's suggestion, Buffy takes a step back.  
"Make it quick and make it good." She crosses her arms.  
"Like I said, they came to me, they asked me to do this, and I said yes, but only to help you guys out. I didn't tell you because I knew this was the reaction I'd get. I wanted to prove that I've changed, I wanted to make up for everything I've done to you, or at least try to. I've changed, Buffy, you have to believe me."  
"I don't *have* to believe anything."  
"Buffy, listen to me," Spike adds, "I gave her the third degree, I thought she was a traitor, but it's not her!"  
"Traitor? Not her? You were eavesdropping!"  
"Eaves...... what are you talking about?" Spike's face shows confusion.  
"If it's not her, then who is it?" Angel asks. A click, then a whoosing sound can briefly be heard, followed by Graham clutching his right arm. Willow lowers her weapon, tears streaming down her face.  
"It's him." Graham recovers almost instantly, yanks the arrow out of his arm, then grabs his gun and points it at Buffy's head.   
"I warned you, witch! Anybody moves a muscle and the slayer gets it."   
"No! Buffy!" Willow calls out. She reloads her crossbow and aims for Graham.  
"Everybody put your weapons down. Now!!" Reluctantly they all lower their weapons. Spike and Angel exchange a glance, each nodding in turn, before Spike kicks the gun from Graham's hand, spins him around, then grabs him in a headlock. At the same instant, Angel leaps forward between Buffy and Graham, tackling her to the ground. As Spike twists Graham's good arm behind his back, Angel and Buffy land on the ground, Angel trying to absorb as much of the impact as he can. Graham lifts his leg, shoots it out behind him collecting Spike's knee and snapping it back. Spike calls out, collapses to one side, loosening his grip on Graham who takes advantage of that and leaps forward. He reaches down into his sock, pulling out a small pistol. He swings around aiming for Buffy once more, but before he can pull the trigger, Faith tackles him to the ground, sending the gun flying across the floor. He bucks up underneath her, and she takes hold of his arms and pulls them roughly up behind him. She continues to pull on his arms, bringing him to his feet. Wes and Gunn are finally able to take advantage of Graham's position, and each of them shoot, one arrow hitting him in the chest, one hitting him in the stomach. He gasps and falls heavily onto the floor as Faith releases him, the arrows forced out of his back by the floor beneath him.   
"Xander! He has Xander!" Willow scrambles over to Graham, turns him on his side and lifts his head up to face her. "Where is he? Where have you put him? Tell me!!"   
"Will, it's too late. He's gone." Angel gently pulls her away, and she lets Graham's body roll back to the floor. "Xander, we have to find him. Angel, what are we going to do, how are we going to find him?" Willow sobs as Angel pulls her close and wraps his arms around her. "We have to find him."  
"We will." Angel looks at Lindsey. "And you're going to help us."  
"I see your sense of humour hasn't failed you." Lindsey replies. Willow breaks from Angel's embrace and spins around, then walks over to Lindsey. She leans down, grabs his shirt collar and heaves him off the couch.  
"You are going to help us get him back, or I am going make your life a living hell!" She threatens.  
"Yeah, I can see that happening." Lindsey takes in her slight frame. "Look, if I could help you out, I would, but--" Willow shakes Lindsey, then throws him back on the couch. She leans her face down close to his and points her finger at him.  
"I have been kidnapped, tied up, threatened, my girlfriend is dead, my oldest friend in the world is missing, I've been hunted, forced to cross-dress, I've had to lie to my friends to protect them and Xander, and I'VE--HAD--ENOUGH!! If you think for one *second* that I'm going to let you walk out of here the same way you walked in, you are sadly mistaken!!"  
"Actually, I didn't walk in--"  
"I think it would be a good idea to shut up now, Lindsey." Cordy suggests.  
"You're looking at one seriously pissed of witch, who has the power to turn you into just about anything I want to. You *are* going to do what I want, do you understand?"  
"Okay, okay!!" Willow stands up. Lindsey also stands and heads towards the stairs.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Willow asks.  
"To get my briefcase."  
"I'll get it." Buffy offers. "You. Sit." She points at Lindsey as she walks up the stairs.  
"Oh no, what's the time? Graham had to check in or they're going to kill Xander." Giles finally finds his voice.  
"He what?" Wesley asks.  
"Graham was hired by the Council to kidnap Xander from Wolfram and Hart after they lost confidence in them. Xander is still somewhere in L.A. waiting to be shipped to England. Graham was scheduled to call them every two hours, or they will kill him. We have to find him, NOW!"   
  
  
CHAPTER 20.  
  
"What should we do about him?" Faith asks pointing to Graham's body. Buffy walks over to Faith and extends her hand.  
"I'm sorry, I was wrong about you."  
"It's cool. I can't say I've actually lived up to my name 'til now." Faith shakes her hand.  
"I have missed you, you know?" Buffy says, just loud enough for Faith to hear.  
"Yeah, I've missed you too, B. Well, the rivalry at any rate." Buffy smiles in agreement.   
Lindsey sits at the desk typing away on his laptop under the watchful eyes of Willow and Angel. "Okay, I'm in." He continues typing furiously, then sits back triumphantly. "That's it, that's where they've got him."  
"Let's go." Angel grabs his weapon and heads towards the door.   
"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Angel pauses and looks back at Lindsey as the other files up the steps and out the door.   
"Will, Cordy and Anya will keep you company." Willow smiles as she takes a seat next to Lindsey.  
  
  
"Alley behind an abandoned warehouse."  
  
  
"Spike, you, Gunn, Wes and Giles take the front entrance, we'll take the back here." Angel instructs. He, Buffy and Faith walk towards the rear entrance. After giving Spike and the others enough time to make it to the front entrance, Angel leads the slayers into the building. They move quietly, taking in their surroundings, noticing Xander and his captors situated towards the centre of the warehouse floor. One of the captors notices Spike as he quickly ducks behind a pylon. He calls out, drawing his gun.  
"You may aswell come out, you're outnumbered."   
"Guess again." Angel calls out, all seven appearing, weapons drawn and aimed. The first goon starts shooting, as the second points his weapon at Xander's head, cocking his gun. Before he can take his next breath, Angel has grabbed his arm and brings it down against his knee, causing him to release the gun. Angel then twists his arm up behind him and throws him head first into a pylon, knocking him unconcious. In the meantime, the first goon has been shot through the shoulder with an arrow, and Buffy has untied Xander. She has one side of Xander, Faith the other, and they lift him from his seat, dragging him outside. The others follow and they quickly return to the Hyperion.   
  
  
"Hyperion Hotel."  
  
  
"Xander's asleep. I guess we should all get some rest." Buffy says, walking down the stairs to the lobby.   
"Yeah, it's like the adrenaline just wore off. I feel like I'm having the world's biggest 'come down'." Cordy adds. "Oh.... no..." She grabs her head and her knees buckle underneath her. Gunn grabs her just before the hits the floor. "Oh my gosh, Nooooooooo! Oh, no." Cordy starts sobbing. "Why me? Why?" She screams at the ceiling.  
"Cordy, what is it?" Angel takes her elbow, helping her up, concern etched on his face.  
"Don't touch me, ewww I don't know how I can ever look at you again." She yanks her elbow away from him.  
"What? What is it?"  
"You! And you!" She points at Buffy. "I just saw you two.... oh, it's too gross to put into words." She takes the water and pills that Wes offers her, and sits down. "You two were 'intimate', then Buffy's stomach expanded like a beach ball. Then she was on a table, screaming, and then there was this baby! This gorgeous, screaming baby. I.... I've never seen anything like it in my life." She looks at Buffy, in shock, who then looks at Angel.   
"I don't know what to say." Buffy says as she and Angel exchange smiles.  
"I do! Go! You have a prophecy to fulfill."   
"You don't have to tell me twice." Angel takes Buffy's hand and they all but run up the stairs.  
  
  
EPILOGUE.  
  
"It's good to finally be able to relax and enjoy just being with you." Buffy says, as Angel pulls her closer to him.  
"Yes, and that includes no slaying. Faith can take over now." Buffy smiles, running her hand over his face, enjoying the way the morning sun shines on him through the window.  
"That sounds like a plan."  
"What? No arguments, no protests?" Angel feigns surprise, a smile on his face.  
"Nope. Not one." They stare at each other for, what seems like, ever. "I feel like I've come home. Like things are finally as they should be."   
"I know what you mean. I'd hoped for so long, that this day would happen. But I guess a part of me  
thought that it never would." He pauses and sighs. "I love you, Buffy." Buffy smile widens.  
"I love you, too."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
